Trampa para mirlos
by BeyondBirthdayismine
Summary: Inglaterra en el siglo XIX,Lawliet es el jefe de la policia Britanica, la Reina le ha hecho una propuesta que le hará tomar el liderazgo de la seguridad nacional al mismo tiempo de la llegada de sus familiares y un caso interesante a resolver.
1. Habia una vez

**Notas de una de las autoras:** Primero que nada, la idea de hacer algo en una época lejana era algo que a mí se me antojaba desde hace mucho tiempo, pero quien dio la idea burda de esto fue una conversación extraña sobre "¿qué harías si vivieras en la época victoriana?" con una compañera de grata compañía llamada Midory, hablamos de vestidos, trabajos, artistas, perfumes hasta de mis fantasías como viuda negra. De pronto surgió algo sencillo para un juego de rol, pero sencillamente la idea de Midory me encanto tanto que le dije "No, esto es algo grande, un simple rol de msn no sería bueno, hay que compartirlo" al final dimos para llegar a la opción de que se formara un fanfiction. Espero que les guste por que me quebrado la cabeza haciendo esto. Este primer capítulo es mio pero las correcciones me las hicieron mis fieles (¿?) Beta. Será un fic largo pero tenemos ideas de hacia dónde encaminaremos este fanfic, por lo menos ya tengo yo pensado el titulo del capítulo 18.

Espero complacerles y espero que no me arrojen jitomates. No me suelo aventar historias con ***** (he censurado la palabra para evitar spoiler) a no ser de que este segura de la trama. Pero estoy tan segura de esta trama como estoy segura de que la mermelada casera de B contiene algo más que fresas y azúcar. He cuidado cada diminuto detalle, perfeccionando y cambiando cosas como una millonada de veces así que espero que haya valido la pena. Siéntanse en confianza de escribir constructivamente por que cualquier detalle me ayudará a mejorar.

Agradezco a Midory por la idea, simplemente creo que esto es fantástico, ya espero que me sorprendas con tus ideas para los próximos capítulos. A Mad, He corregido lo mencionado… bueno se me han escapado acentos pero creo que en lo demás lo he logrado. A Phanny por también darme tips sobre esto sabes que admiro tus sagas son barbarás. A Deni por el apoyo moral, espero que no me comas cuando sepas que paso con la rubia que tanto amas.

**Disclamer:** No sé francamente a quién darle créditos primero a Midory por la historia base, a Obata, Ohba y Nisio Isin por crear personajes tan deliciosos, no son míos la mayoría de los que aparecen aquí son propiedad de ellos, trataré de meter cuanto personaje se me ocurra pueda ocupar lugar aquí será de Death Note, el resto nos los inventaremos en su momento según nos parezca que quede para la historia. La mayoría de las fechas están basadas en momentos reales, el 80% de las cosas que aparezcan aquí son invenciones de Midory y mios el resto como los personajes son del ya mencionado trió de genios.

**Advertencias: **

_El fic en general: Gore_, violencia, descripciones explicitas (Sobre _lemon _no estoy segura por ahora no esta contemplado pero si llega a haber algo así se mencionará en el respectivo capítulo).

_En este episodio:_ Ninguna.

**Audio:** Bueno muchas ya tienen costumbre de sugerir algo para entrar en ambientación, en lo personal encontrar música para este fic fue sumamente difícil. Hasta este momento no estoy segura de que recomendar, pero si les sugiero algo relax y tranquilo. Lo que casi o mejor se adapta a este capítulo es: _Cuatro Estaciones de_ Vivaldi [ http:/ .com/ watch?v=sO7zsGzTnDM ], y _Allegro__ moderato_ de Bach [ http:/ .com/ watch?v=hZ9qWpa2rIg ] .

**Anotaciones:** _Cursivas_ es para palabras a resaltar o palabras escritas en otros idiomas así como melodías.

**P.D.:**

Ha sido una lata tratar de subir esta cosa por los acontecimientos ocurridos en el mes de noviembre y diciembre. En teoría debí de subirlo antes del 28 de noviembre pero no es hasta hoy 12 de diciembre del 2011 que se coloca en público, espero que les guste y espero que a Midory también por que ella solo ha leído fragmentos de esto a pesar de que ella también escribirá en este fanfiction.

**P.D. 2:**

Si tienen sugerencias musicales que hacer háganlas, estaré feliz de escucharlos a todos.

* * *

><p>• • •<p>

Trampa para mirlos.

• • •

Capítulo I.- Había una vez.

Por aquellos años pasados en 1888 era una época bastante digna de recordar, la Reina Victoria no estaba a gusto con la situación ellos tiempos, había muchos irlandeses inmigrantes, judíos refugiados, y muchos otros inmigrantes que sobre poblaba algunas zonas de Londres, creando una nueva clase social perezosa, pobre. Pertenecer a la zona End Estend era algo que debería de avergonzar, allí vivía mucha plebe y los lugares comenzaban a decaer de valor. Aunque aún había obras en construcción que prometían traer turistas y dar nuevos y mejores empleos para todos, pues aunque no lo crean por esos tiempos los niños también eran contratados para trabajar por que no todos podían ir a la escuela y jugar, tenían que trabajar en fabricas a arreglar maquinas y los niños al ser tan pequeños podrían entrar en cualquier pedacito de lugar. Las obras no bastarían para sacar del ocio y pereza a quienes no intentaban trabajar.

Londres, no hay trabajo suficiente para los londinenses y extranjeros, hay ladrones, hay prostitutas. Y precisamente eso era lo que traía loca a toda la comisaria, casos sencillos de resolver pero eran tantos que a penas se podría respirar pues todos corrían de un lugar a otro. Hacia años que no se presentaban casos interesantes de viudas negras, herederos de fortunas, y esas cosas si no cosas simples que iban desde el robo de un gato de raza extraña hasta asaltos ocasionados por delincuentes de cada vez más pequeñas edades, bueno en realidad por mucho tiempo nos referimos a un pasado de tres años… tres largos años que parecían convertirse en monótonos y no había ningún delincuente que pudiera hacer que toda esa bola de detectives se pudieran divertir o hacer de darse de topes en la cabeza con tal de su captura.

Los detectives generalmente estaban que corrían de un extremo de la ciudad al otro para traer pistas y cosas por el estilo, se tenían que conseguir más y más personal haciendo que la comisaria comenzara a aceptar a personas de otros países con tal de salir de embrollo en el que parecían nunca lograr escapar.

Matsuda era uno de esos asiáticos que llego al viejo continente, pero él a diferencia del resto de los holgazanes, buscaba un trabajo y una vida digna, por que aunque la paga era poca en ese lugar sabía que su trabajo podría ser recompensado y tener un mejor estatus social, su inglés era bastante malo, aún mesclaba los idiomas y pues la gente se acostumbraba a escucharle, ya medio mundo sabía lo que decía en japonés menos cuando Matsuda se ponía nervioso y comenzaba a hablar todo, absolutamente todo en japonés. No era exactamente el hombre más listo, pero era una buena persona, un chico honesto y con ganas de ayudar a los demás. Trabajaba en el departamento policiaco de Japón, pero ahora debía de empezar desde cero en el británico. Su tarea no era más que traer café, arreglar papeles y ayudar a alguna victima a tranquilizarse. Era un trabajo simple sin mucho reconocimiento pero era muy movido, tenía que correr de aquí para allá con papeles, que traer la tinta y demás.

Aquel día hacia calor y con aquella corbata de moño sentía que se ahogaba, la ropa que se usaba en ese lugar era muy asfixiante, tantos chalecos, sacos, gabardinas uff era para morirse en ese lugar. Prefería una yukata, de esos kimonos relajados, flojos y sin estampado que se usan en los días calurosos, pero debería de esperar hasta salir del trabajo para ponerse más cómodo. El calor le estaba adormeciendo, él sentado en un escritorio supuestamente escribiendo pero desde hacia ya más de quince minutos que no lo hacia y lo que hacia era roncar a todo volumen con un ritmo gracioso mientras babeaba el escritorio.

Un coscorrón con unos papeles le había despertado de su sueño cursi con una muchachita rubia que había traído loco en el pasado a este torpe detective. El golpe acompañado con un regaño de cierto personaje. Era Leonard Jack Birthday, el tío del jefe de la policía. Era tío por parte de la familia materna por ello no compartía apellido con su sobrino, Elle Lawliet.

– ¡Por eso Bretaña está como está! ¡Por haraganes perezosos como tú! Apenas cruzo el muelle y veo vagos por todas partes. ¡Trae a mi sobrino y rápido que tengo prisa!

Era Leonard, un hombre alto, ni muy grande ni muy flacucho, pero tenía una apariencia de ser un hombre estricto y con unos oídos especiales, pues esos oídos son especiales para escuchar escusas de los holgazanes pero no para escuchar razones. Como si lo que le entrara por un oído le saliera por el otro, un caballero muy prepotente. También vestía muy elegante, casi como un Dandi, de lentillas que se sujetaban a su cabeza aparte de las patillas por una cadena fina y elegante de oro. Un peinado hacia atrás de toda su cabellera, este hombre era en sí ya bastante apuesto como para agregarse detalles como pelucas o peluquines, digamos que conservaba la belleza que muchos hombres lograban perder al cabo de los años: Su cabello negro, sí había canas pero no tenia signos de tener alguna entrada o algo por el estilo.

El pobre asustado Matsuda solo alcanzo a limpiar la saliva de su mejilla con una servilleta, el jefe le había mencionado que su tío llegaría, que era mejor ser amable y no hacerle enojar (Eh, también había escuchado algo sobre que no se durmiera pero se distrajo mientras le hablaban). El Tío, era conocido como Leonard Malcarácter, y con buenas razones. Matsuda se puso de pie, hiso una reverencia, se disculpo quejándose, sin darse cuenta de nuevo que la gente a veces no se entiende el japonés.

–_Ita… gomene_, Señor Leonard-_sama_, ahora mismo lo hago.

Malcarácter solo gruño y justo cuando iba a comenzar a gritar nuevamente Matsuda corre por los pasillos en busca del detective sobrino.

– ¡Qué clase de palabreríos son esos! ¡El chino es para los chinos, estás en Inglaterra! – Grito el hombre pero Matsuda en ese momento ya había llegado con el detective.

–Era japonés, papá–Interrumpió un muchacho, con un tono tranquilo, serio y sin mucho volumen– Dijo que le dolió el golpe y que lamentaba quedarse dormido.

Leonard solo se giro para ver a su hijo, aún molesto camino a su hijo para darle algún sermón. Su molestia se notaba en su forma de hablar.

–Por gentuza como esa Inglaterra no mejora, tú debes trabajar duro, salir adelante, tener un empleo y apreciarlo. Aunque a la gente no le gusten las ojeras, eso es sinónimo de trabajo, esfuerzo, desvelos. Nadie quiere a los holgazanes, si ese muchacho, chino, japonés o lo que sea, si no se durmiera en el trabajo seguramente ya tendría un mejor puesto.

Quizá tenga razón Malcarácter en este momento, sí quizá le tomaría menos tiempo subir de rango a Matsuda si no se durmiera y prefiriera ser más eficaz, pero como se ha dicho en un principio no es muy listo y por lo tanto las cosas siempre le costarán más trabajo.

El muchacho no dijo nada con respecto al tema. El hijo de Malcarácter era delgado, tal vez la apariencia de su padre pero más joven, un cabello oscuro y su piel seria confundida con la porcelana. Facciones elegantes, una fina nariz europea, unas ojeras muy marcadas pues a su padre no le gustaba para nada ver a la gente dormir, si lo hacía era tarde y levantarse también muy temprano. Algo que destacaba de este caballero eran sus ojos carmesí y no nos referimos a su falta de sueño si no a que realmente su iris era completamente rojo. Su rostro era opacado por una actitud desagradable, donde no le interesaba nadie que no fuese alguien importante o relevante para él. Casi nunca alzaba la voz, no es que no se supiera dar como autoridad si no que simplemente odiaba ver a la gente perder el control sobre si misma.

Esa apatía o desagrado por la gente había sido en gran parte infundido por su padre, pues su padre siempre le hacia ver a las personas o como exitosas o como basura mediocre. La vida es o un infierno o un paraíso sin poder haber un termino medio. Este muchachillo apuesto llevaba por nombre Beyond B. Birthday, todos quienes les conocían le llamaban por su nombre o inicial.

Aquella conversación termino gracias a que su primo había llegado. Beyond lo señalo con un gesto con la mano para que su padre se diera cuenta de ello. Seguido de eso se escucho la voz monótona del detective.

– ¡Oh! Tío Leonard, ¿Cuánto tiempo?– El detective tenia mucha similitud con sus familiares, facciones un poco más toscas un poco en la quijada, un cabello negro también muy oscuro. Sin embargo a diferencia de ellos él parecía tener un ánimo más tranquilo y hasta alegre. Un joven también bastante apuesto, ojos grandes y negros que carecían de brillo (Seré franca si te mira por más de cinco segundos bastará para que te sientas intimidado por su mirada era como el cadáver que te mira en el funeral y tu solo sientes esos escalofríos recorrer por tu espalda hasta tus orejas, queriendo que te deje de mirar pero no importa donde te pongas, no, esos ojos te siguen) También tenia ojeras.

Elle Lawliet era alguien a quien le apasionaba su trabajo, lo amaba de verdad, de hecho más que trabajo era su hobbies, solo resolvía casos interesantes pero esos mismos casos eran tan intrigantes que le dieron una gran reputación (Aunque como ya mencionamos, hacia mucho tiempo que no aparecían casos extraños pero ser el capataz allí le había ayudado a seguir con su vida que dependía, sí dependía de los dulces que no eran exactamente gratis). Y puntos extras con la mismísima Reina Victoria. Esas ojeras eran de un hombre que no descansaba hasta encontrar al culpable, nadie se le escapaba. De hecho no es por presumir pero el escritor Sir Arthur Conan le tuvo que hacer entrevistas y acompañarlo en varios casos para la inspiración de su próxima saga. Apenas el año pasado había salido el primer libro de Sherlock Holmes, las mujeres después de ese libro comenzaron a perseguir más a Lawliet de lo que usualmente lo hacían.

–Ocho años, haz cambiado bastante, parecías ser un chamaco muy latoso y mentiroso. Pero ahora eres grande, tienes un gran puesto. Me siento orgulloso de ti Elle.

Beyond al escuchar a su padre hablar de esa manera solo rodo los ojos. Su padre era tan predecible.

–Y aquí viene otra vez– murmuro Beyond con un tono de fastidio en su hablar.

– ¿Ya te haz casado? – El señor Leonard pregunto indiscreto.

–Eh, aún no tío. He estado muy ocupado– Contesto cortes Lawliet, sí bueno ese tema tampoco le gustaba tocar, era el momento exacto de cambiar de tema e intentar salir del lugar. –De hecho tío precisamente ahora estamos muy ocupados, Bienvenido a la ciudad, Londres es un caos, seguro aún no tienen donde quedarse. ¡Matsuda! – Llamo con voz fuerte.

El japonés corrió al llamado, se acerco al detective, y bueno al parecer lo de mentiroso no se le ha quitado a Lawliet por que él no estaba tan ocupado hasta que la palabra "matrimonio" se unió a la conversación de bienvenida con su tío. Siendo franca dudo mucho que esta maña de mentir para conseguir lo que sea se le vaya a quitar en algún momento de su existencia pero en fin, fingiremos que nos gusta que lo haga.

–Busca un lugar decente para que se quede mi tío y mi primo por favor. Por cierto primo, me alegra verte, los veré en la semana o en la que viene si el trabajo me lo permite.

Beyond solo le fulmino con la mirada y su voz con un marcado desprecio dijo.

–Lo que digas.

Para Lawliet fue un poco desagradable su respuesta, le extraño por que recordaba que él y su primo se llevaban bien, pensó en que estaría contento de verle después de tantos años. Cuando ellos eran niños se les podía considerar uña y mugre, pero no le dio mayor importancia a este asunto nuestro detective ya que también se tiene que considerar el contexto de la situación días, semanas, meses de viajar en alta mar para llegar de América a Bretaña, pisar tierra firme, lidiar con los asuntos laborales primero de su padre antes de poder revisar que su propio equipaje estuviera intacto, y después dar un tour completo para comer bueno si es que ha comido, recuerda que Beyond no es exactamente un angelito si tiene hambre o peor por que él tenia dos tipos de hambres: El hambre real y el hambre de mermelada de fresa. El hambre de mermelada de fresa podría llevar al chico de ser una persona apática a ser un gruñón. Seguramente después de que su primo almorzara, podrían hablar como dos personas.

Leonard salió siendo acompañado de mala gana con Matsuda, como que desde el primer momento en el que había visto dormir le agarro desagrado. Se subió primero el señor Leonard al coche allí estaban todas sus cosas y el cochero solo escucho las indicaciones del japonés. Beyond se había quedado atrás un momento mientras sin apartarle la mirada a Elle, pero este le sostuvo la mirada. La tención se hiso solida (no hay que olvidar la pesada mirada del detective) pero llego un extraño mensajero con un uniforme elegante, era un mensajero de la reina.

–Busco al jefe de la policía, Elle Lawliet.

–Soy yo ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?– Respondió y se volteo su total atención al mensajero.

–Tengo un mensaje importante que darle, es algo secreto. –Dijo en voz baja y muy cerca del detective, de hecho casi lo murmuro.

Beyond quiso escuchar un poco sobre lo que hablaban, de hecho los escuchaba, pero su padre le esperaba y además… Mejor subió al coche sin hablar, ni hacer preguntas pero miro por la ventana como si sus ojos pudieran captar algo más allá de la puerta. El coche comenzó a andar apenas se escuchaban los golpecillos que marcaban los caballos en su caminar. Matsuda y su padre hablando de trivialidades que le aburrían. Y como se mantenía distante de la conversación lograba que no le metieran en su plática.

La luz y calor entraban por las ventanas abiertas, que pronto fueron cerradas por el detective. Era su oficina, usualmente siempre tiene todo cerrado pero lo que pasa es que el calor simplemente bloquea su mente para pensar muchas cosas, miles de prostitutas son retiradas, los ladrones y demás. Lawliet sabía que se tratar de acabar caso por caso sería teóricamente imposible acabar con todos los criminales, debía de buscar una estrategia para borrarlos a todos lo más pronto posible, y una forma de lograrlo era evitar que más irlandeses llegaran a La gran Bretaña. Y sus apuntes estaban todos anotados en pergaminos y libros, esparcidos por el escritorio.

El detective además de cerrar las ventanas cerró la puerta una vez que el mensajero real hubiera entrado. Elegante hiso una invitación a que se sentara con la mano poco después de haberse sentado.

–Gracias pero no. –Fue directo el mensajero. – La Reina tiene una oferta para usted, usted podría ser removido de su cargo como jefe de la policía de El Reino Británico, y ser colocado como Secretario de Defensa Nacional.

Aún no sabía de qué iba el trato pero le gustaba, con ese rango podría ejecutar un plan que pensaría en el camino y solucionar los problemas que tendría. Aún tenia que esperar a escuchar todo lo que tenia que decir el mensajero. Sus ojos negros se posaron por completo en el personaje escuchando y poniendo atención en todo momento. Ocasionalmente se llevo el pulgar sobre sus labios era un gesto común en el jefe, y allí tenemos la mirada que hace delatarse a cualquier persona que trate de ocultarse de la justicia, sus ojos pandas podrían acosar al mensajero sin darse cuenta de ello, aunque el mensajero no se intimido, bueno quizá un poco. Mejor continuar.

–A cambio deberá de cumplir con un trato. Con tal de facilitar las relaciones de nuestro país con otros, usted deberá contraer matrimonio con la hija del embajador de Japón. Sabrá que es de suma importancia, es la petición de la Reina, no es una orden, pero estaría sumamente agradecida de que usted accediera.

Un matrimonio forzado no es siempre la mejor elección. No siempre es lo más eficaz. Sin embargo así complacería a su familia, como se acababa de ver, eso de buscar una esposa había sido nada bonito y tampoco quería arruinarle la vida a una mujer que no conocía. Gran cantidad de muchachitas a lo largo de los años le habían pretendido, Elle Lawliet era un muchacho muy apuesto pero no buscaba nada serio ni nada. Buscaba el éxito. Sin embargo, si para hacer justicia tenía que sacrificarse lo haría, hablaría después con su futura esposa, quizá después no le parezca tan desagradable la idea. Si resultaba ser una mujer parlanchina y molesta podría evitar llegar a casa excusándose con el trabajo y ya después dedicarse solo a dormir, si era una buena mujer podría intentar llevarse bien con ella y además si era buena cocinera podría comer más y postres japoneses, tendría curiosidad por saber de ellos. Amaba el azúcar.

Sin darse cuenta llevaba ya varios segundos pensando en ello y se creo un silencio largo, pero se vio interrumpido por el mismo mensajero.

–Puede tomarse un tiempo para pensarlo, pero necesitamos una respuesta antes del próximo lunes y…

–Lo haré. –Interrumpió el detective, pues la decisión final era: Si es buena puedo aprender a quererla, si no, bueno lo importante es mejorar esta sociedad, y si necesita sacrificarse para alcanzar sus ideales lo hará. –Después de todo, le debo algo a la Reina. – concluyó.

El mensajero sonrió ante tal respuesta, de sus ropas saco un sobre blanco con el sello real de cera. Se lo entrego al detective sonriendo gratamente. Curioso pregunto o contesto.

– ¿Lealtad?

–Algo más que eso– Dijo seguro y con un aire misterioso –Digamos que un favor y es momento de que le pague. Además, sé de alguien que estará feliz con la noticia.

Un poco extrañado por el último comentario quedo el mensajero, sin embargo supo que para ser así una respuesta era por que no quería que continuaran preguntando respecto a eso. El detective solo miro un reloj de bolsillo roto que estaba sobre una mesilla cerca de la ventana, como si esa fuera la razón o quizá ese reloj tenia algo que ver con la razón.

–La Reina estará contenta con su decisión, ahora bien le entrego este sobre para que usted y sus invitados puedan entrar al palacio real, allí se dará acabo una ceremonia para anunciar su compromiso con la señorita. Allí mismo la conocerá y también estarán invitados personas allegadas a la Reina como gente importante en nuestra sociedad y política.

Matsuda golpeo el techo del carruaje dos veces para que el cochero se detuviera. Desde que había entrado allí abrió la ventanilla y sacudía su mano cerca de su cara como tratando de imitar un abanico y así al menos respirar, como odiaba esa ropa era tan incomoda y en el entrepierna… sudaba, además algo que había notado es que muchos europeos no acostumbraban la ducha o ir a nadar ¿cómo podrían vivir así? Cada que hacía calor solo pensaban en más y más agua ¿cómo era que a ellos no se les antojaba escapar y entrar al agua? Rumores dicen que solo las duchas las toman cuando las recomienda el doctor.

Todo el rato Beyond se había quedado mirando por la ventana viendo a toda esa gente en lo suyo. Justo cuando se detuvo el carruaje se volteo para ver a su padre y al japonés que en todo ese tiempo de viaje solo hablaban del trabajo y trabajo y más trabajo. No sabía si era gracioso, pero sabía que Matsuda tampoco le ponía atención a Leonard, solo asentía a cada comentario que le hacia y buscaba respuestas cortas para responder a las preguntas no es por que quisiera ser cortante sino por que entre más larga fuera la respuesta más grande sería la queja.

Al bajar no dio muchas explicaciones el japonés. Bajar del carruaje fue chistoso por que parecía como si tratará de escapar de allí, Malcarácter no había cerrado la boca en el viaje.

–_Etto_, ya llegamos. –Bajo después de que el señor Leonard y su hijo.

Leonard apoyo su cuerpo sobre un bastón elegante que traía consigo, saco el reloj de bolsillo, miro la hora, era temprano así que no puso ningún pero. Lo guardo y vio la entrada a una casa pequeña que se encontraba en una zona no tan poblada de la ciudad, seguro que eso le agradaba y también a B.

Era una casa un tanto cuidada, pero se le notaba ausencia de personas desde hace algún tiempo pues el pasto estaba un tanto crecido, una planta baja y un segundo piso al final un ático, ese tipo de cosas se logran ver desde afuera. Un jardín con un huerto diminuto que tenia letreros con dibujos para saber que planta era de cada cosa, una mesilla y sillas en la terraza con vista a la calle, del lado derecho de la casa se encontraba una enorme vista hacia campos verdes de cosechas y cerca de un kilometro más se podría ver un bosque. Del lado izquierdo estaba la calle y las personas, entre más se caminaba más personas se encontrarían. Casi tres kilómetros a la izquierda era el centro de Londres.

Había una reja alta con barrotes delgados y negros que apartaban a la casa de la calle. Matsuda toco la campana un par de veces y trato de explicar.

–Aquí vive la señora Margaret Murray-_san_, quiere vender esta casa o rentarla para ella vivir en el campo, es viuda y esta casa le trae muchos recuerdos tristes. – Después de cierto rato hablando con Matsuda uno se acostumbra de escuchar los sufijos japoneses aún cuando en un principio llame a las personas por señor o señora y su acento peculiar.

Poco después de aquel comentario el sonido de la puerta principal de la casa se escucho abrir, seguido de ello fueron unos pasos lentos y un agradable y amable saludo de parte de la señora Murray, una mujer un poco grande, y muy anciana. Llevaba un vestido verde acua y un abanico en manos al abrir la puerta. Reconoció de inmediato a Matsuda pero no conocía al par de apuestos caballeros junto a él.

–Buenas tardes, Señor Matsuda ¿A qué debo su visita? ¿Y quienes son estos elegantes caballeros?

Miro a ambos con una agradable sonrisa pero esta solo fue correspondida por el padre, en cambio Beyond mantuvo su semblante serio.

Matsuda estrecho la mano de la señora Margaret y con un grato saludo respondió a las preguntas de la anciana.

–Buenas tardes, ellos son el señor Leonard J. Birthday–Matsuda se lo pensó dos veces antes de agregarle un sufijo a su nombre, ya le había regañado bastante en el camino –, un gran comerciante en el mercado internacional de telas y muebles, viajan constantemente.

En ello Margaret estrecho su mano con el señor Leonard y este hiso una pequeña reverencia con su sombrero hacia ella e inclinándose un poco. Como todo un caballero.

–Es un placer en conocerle señor Birthday, Margaret Murray a sus servicios.

La señora estaba muy complacida en recibirles, aunque ahora no sabía de qué iba la visita. Malcarácter había hablado con Matsuda de diversos temas entre ellos sobre a lo que se dedicaba él y su hijo, también presumió lo poliglota que era su hijo podría hablar alrededor de seis idiomas el japonés incluido, y ahora estaba estudiando Bengalí. También nos hemos enterado de que Leonard no le gustaba ser comerciante pero serlo no era algo que requiriera muchos estudios si no experiencia y que el sueño de Leonard era ser abogado o juez, sin embargo como sus padres no tenían el dinero para cumplirle el capricho de estudiar leyes debió dedicarse al comercio y mejor que su hijo aprovechara esa oportunidad. Digamos que de alguna manera él se proyectaba en su hijo. Nunca mencionaron sobre si eso le gustaba a Beyond o no, y aunque Matsuda lo insinuó Beyond no abrió la boca en lo absoluto lo que nos daba una respuesta neutra: puede que sí y puede que no, o puede que no me importe que diablos este estudiando solo lo hago por que este tipo se pone eufórico si no lo hago.

–Y él es su hijo Beyond B. Birthday, estudia leyes por ahora con profesores particulares, su padre aspira que sea un gran abogado. –trato de estrechar la mano de la señora y esta le puso las manos en la cara del muchacho con cariño, aquello fue tan sorpresivo para él que abrió ambos ojos de sobremanera hasta tal vez asustado, si su padre no hubiera estado presente seguramente apartaría a la mujer de inmediato de un empujón, pero sabía que si lo hacia un gran sermón sobre la educación y trato hacia la mujer se presentaría.

–Muchacho, te ves muy flaco, y esas ojeras ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Ya comiste hijo mío?–Dijo la señora preocupada e iba a hablar algo el joven pero como siempre… Su padre le quita las palabras de la boca para hablar.

–Está perfectamente, solo se ha desvelado por los estudios, no se preocupe señora Murray.

Fue entonces que dejo de tocarle las mejillas del joven para volverse hacia el caballero. Y le miro con sospecha pero bien aún necesitaba oír el motivo de la visita, abrió el abanico y sacudiéndolo pudo traer un poco de aire a la situación.

–Ellos están interesados en la propiedad. – Menciono Matsuda.

–Qué pasen, así el joven Beyond podrá tomar un descanso y un refrigerio– Eso sonaba bien, como sea su padre no se puede oponer ante las sugerencias de una mujer. Debilidad que conocía él pero desde que su padre enviudo pues ya no podía usar a su madre como escudo. Si hubiera vivido lo suficiente como para acompañarles seguramente sería un ambiente más ameno. Su padre nunca le había agradado a él, y con forme pasaba el tiempo le agradaba cada vez menos.

–Gracias. –Murmuro el muchacho con educación (por no decir alivio) y recibió un par de palmadas en su hombro por parte de la mujer, quién les permitió la entrada a su casa, y pasaban uno a uno los señores, en silencio mientras ella señalaba los puntos buenos de la casa.

–Descansará después– Comento Malcarácter. Cosa que sorprendió a todos en general, bueno Matsuda ya se esperaba algo así, después de semejante zape cualquiera aprende a que no se puede descansar en presencia de Malcarácter. –Por ahora Señor Matsuda, mi hijo necesita aprender un oficio ¿Sabe de alguien que necesite un aprendiz? Que trabaje medio tiempo no le hará mal.

Se creo un silencio, no incomodo si no de miedo. A Leonard no le gustaba desperdiciar el tiempo y eso de tomar descansos, respiros y esas cosas era desperdiciar tiempo que se podría emplear en trabajo. Matsuda sintió un poco de temor pues el tono que había utilizado Leonard era extraño.

–_Etto_, pues sí, no sé si sea lo que busque, el barbero Roger Ruvie, señor. Busca a alguien que le ayude. Trabaja no muy lejos de aquí…

–Bien entonces llévalo allá– Interrumpió Leonard. –Mientras tanto yo cerraré negociaciones con esta deslumbrante mujer. –Leonard acostumbraba alagar a las mujeres. Beyond solo frunció el entrecejo ¿A qué hora planeaba que estudiara si ahora iba a trabajar? Dio una media vuelta y regreso al carruaje solo despidiéndose de su padre y de la señora con un gesto, una elegante reverencia. Matsuda le siguió. Se sintió un ambiente tenso como cuando tapas una olla con leche y una gran llama debajo y en lugar de bajarle a la llama le subes la potencia, esa cosa en cualquier momento se va a derramar.

Elle termino de escribir en un pergamino, lo doblo e introdujo dentro de un sobre, coloco la cera y puso el sello. Se dio un suspiro y miro por la ventana de su despacho. Ya era algo tarde el sol comenzaba a mostrar tintes rojos y naranjas en cada lugar que era tocado por sus rayos, el cielo no estaba del todo despejado si no al contrario una enorme nube negra se acercaba al lugar amenazando con llover, típico del verano. Durante todo el día hace calor y justo cuando estas por terminar tus labores e ir a casa comienza a llover. Pero si nos adelantamos un poco a esto quizá podremos alcanzar a salir sin ser atrapados por la lluvia.

Y justamente así era como estaba pensando el jefe Lawliet, se puso de pie. La carta era para _un viejo amigo_, su mano derecha y es el actual Secretario de Defensa Nacional Quillis Wammy, fue maestro de nuestro jefe de la policía por un tiempo pero se cambio al bando militar a este hombre siempre le habían encantado las armas y aunque ser policía o un detective fuera emocionante a él le gustaba personalmente algo más. Este hombre había luchado duro desde joven, siempre fue el mejor en todo. Pero por desgracia la vida se le acababa ya era mayor y quería retirarse dejando libre el cargo de Secretario de Defensa Nacional. Él era quien controlaba el ejercito, tenia amigos y ayudas por todas partes del mundo, eso significaba muchas labores, presiones. Algo que para su edad ya no era recomendable. Por ahora lo que deseaba más era descansar.

Wammy era conocido por sus amigos como Watari, de esa forma era como Elle le llamaba, si tenia problemas con un caso acudía a él, si tenía algún conflicto existencial o una decisión complicada acudía nuevamente con él. Al contrario del estereotipo de los militares, él no era alguien que siempre fuera serio, seco, cortante y exigente, él sabía pedir las cosas aunque fueran ordenes y también era un hombre diferente en el ejercito que con sus amigos y esas cosas, sabía diferenciar entre el trabajo y la vida personal. El trabajo era fantástico pero nadie quiere estar enojado o serio todo el tiempo.

Lawliet se acerco a la puerta fue directo con alguien de un poco más confianza, Raye Penber. Un agente importante, un hombre limpio, rápido y eficaz.

Para su fortuna le encontró al cruzar la puerta, le retuvo del hombro.

–Señor Penber ¿podría hacer me un encargo?

El hombre solo asintió para esperar la orden de su superior.

–Lleve esta carta al Secretario de defensa nacional lord Wammy. Trate de llegar pronto es un mensaje urgente. Tome un carruaje de ser necesario.

El caballero solo asintió, se guardo en la gabardina el sobre y se perdió en los pasillos. Lawliet regreso a su despacho, no podría descansar y menos con aquellos pendientes en su cabeza.

Aquella carta no exactamente lo más formal del mundo, solo que requería del consejo de su maestro en ese momento, aún no estaba del todo seguro de la decisión que acababa de tomar y pues como sea ya era tarde para arrepentirse. No es más debe de recordar las razones por las cuales iba a casarse, el control total y absoluto del ejército, un pago al favor más grande que le han hecho en la vida y además… él haría el esfuerzo por tener un matrimonio agradable. Si a la muchachita le tocaba otra persona para casarse seguramente le tocaría algún vejestorio, no es por ofender pero ya la mayoría de todos los miembros importantes del país estaban grandes, algunos viudos más de una ocasión.

La carta mencionaba que le gustaría tomar un poco de té con él y una buena partida de ajedrez antes siguiera de informarle a su tío y su primo sobre el acontecimiento e invitarlos al evento en el palacio real, aunque conociendo a su tío no despreciará la oportunidad pues sabe que en esa clase de lugares hay muchas mujercitas solterillas una buena oportunidad para arreglar el futuro de Beyond.

Con detalles a grandes rasgos solo era una cortés invitación para tomar el té el próximo fin de semana, un breve resumen de las noticias tanto de la llegada de su tío como de su futuro matrimonio.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que las cosas fluyeran y siguieran su curso esperando a que el destino le brinde un "y vivieron felices para siempre" con un trabajo lucrativo sin preocupaciones nuevamente de este tipo.


	2. No grites

**Notas de la autora (Anna)**: Gracias a las personas que siguen este fanfiction. Gracias por sus comentarios y demás.

Estoy consiente, bueno estamos consientes de que fue una extremadamente larga espera para esta siguiente entrega, pero es que tanto a Midory como a mí nos ha pasado de todo para poder estar en contacto una con la otra. Por mi parte fue un castigo, vacaciones, formatear mi pc, actualizarla, tareas, y otras cosas. Por parte de ella fue que su cargador se descompuso, así que estábamos ella y yo cerca de un mes sin entrar en contacto. Al fin ya hemos podido establecer un momento para poder comunicarnos.

Estamos siendo muy cuidadosas con los OC´s como Malcarácter y otros tantos que toman lugar en este fanfiction, sabemos perfectamente que a nadie nos gusta leer Marys y Garys. Y ya después de tanto tiempo estando con el cuello cerca del filo de la espada de los fans como que ya hemos sabido como comenzar a movernos.

También he hecho caso a las faltas de ortografía, espero haber reducido esa cantidad por que no tienen idea de lo pesado que es leer, leer, leer y leer el mismo capítulo de 15 páginas para que no se haya escapado una coma, un acento o una H mal ubicada.

Además de que Midory es sorprendente escribiendo, me temo que me va a opacar y bien padre.

**Música:** Claro ¿por qué no? Escuchen algo tranquilo y relajado, de preferencia sin voz, pura instrumental. Segunda… en el momento apropiado que ustedes consideren escuchen esto: Tea for Three Plus One ht tp : / www. youtube. Com / watch? v=gceEmFycHos Crossing the Cuseway ht tp : / /ww w. youtube. Com / watch?v=qRiW7zwHW4Mde Marco Beltrami (Quiten espacios)

**Disclaimer:** Esto no es nuestro, solo la idea, pero las fechas son reales, los sucesos similares y los personajes no existen. Son en su mayoría propiedad de Nisio Isin, Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Ohba.

El resto de los personajes están basados en personas reales o ideas sacadas de la mente de las autoras. Simples Oc´s. No intentamos ofender a nadie, lucrar mucho menos.

**Advertencias:**

Lenguaje fuerte.

**Palabras que quizá no conoscas:**

**Bonnet:** Accesorio para el cabello, muy cómodo para evitar el frió y el sol usado por esa epoca. Luce así (favor de quitar los espacios)

ht tp: / /w ww . babyssb . co . j p /shopping/baby/head/135988. html

ht tp: / /w ww . babyssb . co . jp /shopping/baby/head/135920. html

**P.D.**

Continuamos documentándonos sobre la época victoriana con imágenes, películas, información y libros. Si encuentran un error aquí favor de informarnos por favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.-<strong>

**No Grites**

* * *

><p>Un silencio roto como una fotografía con malos recuerdos, así fue que Lawliet salió del trance en el que se encontraba cuando Watari le pregunto si deseaba azúcar o miel en el té. Lawliet sintió, como si hubieran sacado el alma del cuerpo por que aún no se sentía al cien en la conversación.<p>

-Azúcar por favor– pidió al llevarse un pulgar a los labios tratando de pensar en una sola cosa. Sin embargo simplemente no podía, por un lado estaba la actitud de Beyond tan extraña de buenas a primeras aunque ya había dado por sentada la idea de que estaba cansado del largo viaje fue aún desconcertante la mirada fulminante que le había dedicado en el ultimo momento. Su mirada era como una amenaza. Y bueno, usualmente cuando se tiene a Malcarácter cerca uno tiende a estar de malas, pero una cosa muy distinta es estar de mal humor y otra es expresar odio. Una suave y fría brisa se hizo lugar en el jardín donde ambos caballeros tomaban té. Los árboles y sus copas se movieron a un solo ritmo suave empujando hacia un lado como un barco en alta mar con sus enormes velas blancas. El mantel se movió y una esquinilla se subió a la mesa amenazando a los pastelillos de crema con voltearlos o batirlos. Watari rápido acomodo dicha esquina y L alzó su té y su pastelillo por arriba de su cabeza.

Watari le ayudo a concentrarse en una sola cosa con un comentario espontaneó, sobre un personaje que hace más de tres años que no escuchaba mencionar por ningún sitio.

– ¿Haz pensado en hacer algo con el reloj de Yagami? – El tono suave y pasivo del anciano tuvo la atención completa del muchacho de los ojos pandas.

–Lo dejaré tal y como está, solo que he de buscar un lugar donde guardarlo mejor. ¿Podría encargártelo Watari? –Apenas despego los labios del pulgar.

–Por supuesto.

–Una cosa más Watari –Dijo de repente el detective– Bueno, en realidad se tratan de dos asuntos diferentes pero confió en ti, sabes que no sé mucho sobre emociones y esas cosas y según sé haz sacado un doctorado en psicología.

– ¿A que va todo esto? No es normal que des rodeos a los asuntos.

Es verdad.

– ¿Recuerdas a Beyond, mi primo? Ha vuelto con mi tío. A lo que voy es que cuando partió él estaba triste por la perdida de su madre, no estaba enojado conmigo cuando su madre murió ni cuando él salió del país. Pero ha vuelto con odio, contra mí. –un dialogo largo pero se conservó átono.

Según Watari tenia entendido, era que Lawliet y Beyond eran como un par de hermanos cuando pequeños, y cuando su madre murió no paso ni dos días del funeral que su padre y él ya estaban empacando para salir por asuntos de comercio. Para ser precisos, Leonard había adelantado el viaje, así que había sido una doble pérdida para el niño: Su madre recién fallecida y su primo, amigo o hermano que se quedaría en Inglaterra mientras él debía fingir que no pasaba nada y seguir sus estudios.

A lo que Watari solo podía deducir un par de cosas con esta historia y con estos datos: Leonard para no afrontar la tristeza de la perdida de su pareja se había sumergido en el trabajo y Beyond al estar solo opta por odiar a Elle por una causa, Lawliet su hermano mayor, su admiración, le había abandonado y no había hecho nada para impedir que se lo llevaran.

Al menos una persona normal hubiera reaccionado así, sin embargo al paso del tiempo conforme se va alcanzando la madurez uno va cayendo en cuenta de que simplemente no estaba en las manos de Elle las decisiones de su padre. Así que allí había algo que no cuadraba. Ocho años y no poder superar eso… ¿Ó Beyond es un inmaduro ó había algo más?

– ¿Cuántas veces lo haz visto desde que desembarcó?–Pregunto tranquilo el anciano.

–Solo cuando llegó.

–Me sorprende, no es propio de un detective como tú que pida una segunda opinión antes de investigar más.

El caballero joven sacudió la cabeza fuerte y frunció el entrecejo en sobremanera. Tenía razón ¿Qué clase de detective no investiga o invade hasta sacar la verdad? El mejor detective de Inglaterra no podría darse esa clase de errores. Sólo que… el asunto es personal. Son pocos los casos. No mejor dicho sólo ha habido un caso personal, y las crisis familiares nunca habían sido algún problema, pues pocas veces eran las que ocurrían problemas. Pero es que Lawliet nunca había resuelto los problemas familiares como casos, pero en esta ocasión parecía ser un buen plan.

– ¿Conoces a la familia del embajador de Japón?– Cambio de tema rápido, un asunto resuelto por ahora. Ahora va el siguiente conflicto.

–Sobre ese tema ya sé. Nuestra reina me ha puesto al tanto a mí y a otros miembros importantes.

Esa respuesta fue sorpresiva, Lawliet se trago una fresa entera pero no parpadeo ni un segundo ni la mitad de lo que dura este. Su atención estaba completa sobre Watari.

–Me he adelantado y le he pedido al embajador una foto de su familia y otra de su hija. –Se apresuró Wammy mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un sobre con las fotografías, se las paso al joven y este con cuidado saco ambas fotos y las agarro con sumo cuidado por las esquinillas y con la punta de los dedos como si tuvieren manchadas o mojadas de alguna sustancia asquerosa. Paseo sus ojos moviéndolos de derecha a izquierda continuamente y rápidamente mientras las sostenía en alto.

En la primera, la fotografía familiar se podían ver tres mujeres y dos hombres, un anciano y quién parece ser su esposa, una mujer de edad pero guapa y su marido, el embajador un hombre a quién ya había conocido en persona y por ultimo una jovencita que pareciera tener unos catorce años quizá quince. Todos usaban kimonos elaborados y peinados extravagantes como los de las geishas eran los que mostraban las mujeres, menos la muchachilla quién presumía un cabello largo hasta su cintura y sujetaba su cabello con una peineta. La fotografía no tenia colores pero se podía ver que la muchachilla y otros miembros de la familia poseían ojos claros, un rasgo extraño para los asiáticos. Todos estaban de pie menos la muchachilla, por atrás un bello paisaje con cerezos y nubes como algodón o almohadas.

«Tiene unos ojos grandes como los de Amane y también son claros…Aunque no es la misma dulzura e inocencia…» Susurro mentalmente el caballero.

En la siguiente imagen estaba ella con una suave sonrisa que no expresaba nada. Era como la Mona Lisa, podrías verla enojada, sínica, una sonrisa fingida, triste pero se hace la fuerte, o realmente estaba feliz. Traía el mismo kimono y el mismo peinado, probablemente hayan sido tomadas el mismo día ambas.

–El embajador tiene una preocupación.

– ¿El qué?–dijo átono a Wammy.

–Es Rebelde, teme a que se fugue antes que comprometerse. –Lawliet sonrió con picardía, era un gesto infantil. Pero no explico el por qué sonrió así.

–Sea como sea, yo haré justicia y sacaré de la basura a La Gran Bretaña. Lo Juro en el nombre de la Reina de Inglaterra.

.

Miren a quién tenemos aquí, si se trata del mal humorado muchacho de mirada carmesí. Beyond Birthday sentado sobre un banquillo pelando patatas hervidas, con unas viejas navajas.

Tanto tiempo haciendo eso dentro de una cocina mediana donde en el centro se encuentra una mesa de madera simple y sin chiste decorada por un enorme costal de los vegetales que se encuentra pelando, al parecer hay más patatas hirviendo en la estufa bajo una enorme cacerola de metal. Algunos cuchillos clavados están sobre la mesa en una esquina hay costales de verduras que pueden perdurar, son cebollas, ajos y demás cosas. Una cocina pobre y con hollín. A compañía de este chico se encuentra la mujer del patrón de Beyond.

Esta mujer anciana cocinaba una sopa en silencio haciendo exclamaciones sobre como va dicha sopa, aunque esa mujer solo cocina para tres (Ella, su marido y Beyond) hace demasiada comida para mantener al muchacho con energía. Dando vueltas de por aquí y por allá poniendo sal y condimentos esporádicamente estornuda por los polvillos de estos. La convivencia que se puede tener con Beyond B. Birthday si es que uno tiene buen humor tanto como para derrocharlo entonces se puede dar un tanto ameno, claro si tu humor no significa ser alguien que no pueda parar de hablar. Esta mujer ya sabía que el chico era de pocas palabras, supone ella que es por que aún no tiene confianza y que después el muchacho se desenvolverá de una manera más social, sin embargo como ya hemos mencionado, este chico tiene poco que decir y mucho que criticar. En lo que respecta para B, esta mujer solo es una mujer con gotas de inteligencia, muy fraternal pero eso no significa que le agrade. Prefería mantener una distancia con todas las personas.

Algo que le daba curiosidad a B era saber ¿Para qué quería tantas patatas peladas? Y si solo le va a pagar para pelar patatas ¿Es necesario hacerlo con navajas de barbero? Esta tarea era algo que se comenzaba a hacer rutina, llevaba una semana haciéndolo y por lo tanto era una semana comiendo patatas, sopa, crema, puré de papa… Esto era aburrido.

La vieja mujer salió de cocina tarareando una canción mientras se limpiaba las manos en el mandil. El sonido chirriante de la puerta era sumamente irritante, que a su vez el chico acabo de pelar treinta papas en ese día.

–Estoy harto. –Murmuró– Es la decimonovena vez que canta esa canción.

Ahora Beyond era acompañado por el singular sonido del agua goteando, el ruido parecía venir de una gotera que no se ha reparado, el agua cae sobre un plato de metal. Este sonido lo contó, cada veintitrés segundos caía una gota y sonaba al chocar con el charquito. Desde que este sonido se volvió en amigo de Beyond, se volvió a convertir en algo que contar además de su cuenta que llevaba con las papas.

–Diez… once… doce… trece…–Termino de pelar dicho vegetal, lo dejo con cuidado sobre donde estaba el resto y se puso de pie. Seco sus manos enrojecidas por el agua y papa hirviendo que tuvo que sostener mientras pelaba ese tubérculo procurando de no presionar demasiado o se aplastaría y se haría puré. Su patrón Roger Ruvie era un lunático, eso era oficial. Los primeros días le ardían las manos ahora ya se había acostumbrado pero era cierto de que aparte de querer mantener a los tres a base de papas que apenas se terminaban de comer las del día anterior y ya le ponía a pelar más, bueno muy aparte de ello, el señor Roger era un hombre estricto, no tanto como su padre pero sí bastante gruñón, si Beyond cortaba la papa en lugar de pelarla (tarea que sería mucho más fácil con los dedos o con las papas crudas) era "castigado". Tal vez no le gritaba pero por cada papa cortada, rebanada o aplastada era pelar diez más.

La puerta se abrió y no fue la mujer de hace un momento quién entraba si no el mismo rey de Roma: Roger. Checo el trabajo con la ultima papá y examino mirando el vegetal de muy cerca del ojo junto a una lupa, como un detective y una pista clave para encontrar.

–Haz mejorado. – Dijo la voz áspera y típica de una persona mayor. – Parece que estas listo.

– ¿Para las zanahorias?–murmuro para si mismo con un tono sarcástico el chico. A Roger no le pareció de mucha gracia, hiso una mueca para mirarle sobre los anteojos y gruñendo.

–No, arrogante. –Se hizo una pausa, dejando al ingrediente secreto de su próxima comida en la mesa. –Sígueme.

El tintinar de la campanilla de la entrada se hizo escuchar a continuación de los diálogos del viejo hombre. Era un cliente. Un caballero anciano, alto, y con su cabello grisáceo. Un dandi sin duda alguna. Al parecer Roger le conocía, se trataron como amigos en lugar de tratarlo como al resto de los clientes.

–Buenas tardes, hace tiempo que no te he visto. –Saludo Roger primero.

–A mí me parece que ya casi es noche, creí que cerrabas temprano.

–Es por mi aprendiz ha terminado el ensayo y esperaba un ultimo cliente para mostrarle los pasos.

Roger tras dicho esto recogió el saco y sombrero del hombre dejándolos sobre los brazos de su ayudante, este debió dejarlos acomodados en perchero de la entrada con prisa para volver a acercarse a este par de amigos.

–Así que seré tu conejillo de indias.

–No, ni que tuviera tanta suerte. –Roger iba señalando cosas y Beyond se las pasaba pronto.

– ¿Y como se llama el muchacho?– este comentario lo hiso haciendo una mueca e inclinando la cabeza en lo que untaban la crema de afeitar en su rostro con la brocha.

–Beyond, yo pensé que me estaba jugando una broma cuando me dijo su nombre. –Le paso la brocha y crema a su ayudante con prisas. – La navaja, está en el estuche negro. –Movió su mano indicando la dirección de este objeto. –Ahora muchacho quiero que preste suma atención.

Beyond otorgo toda su atención al caballero, era algo emocionante después de tanto tiempo de solo estar sentado en un banco pelando papas. El afeitar a alguien no debería de ser algo del otro mundo pero hasta donde él sabía la barbaría de Roger Ruvie era un lugar con clase y reputación desde hace décadas, aunque para Beyond no fuera la gran cosa, entendía que dejaban la imagen de ese lugar en manos de un muchacho novato en eso y por ello necesitaba preparación.

–Escucha bien, en el cuello del lado izquierdo está una arteria importante, debes de tener cuidado, observa como corto con atención. Es la barba lo que cortas no la piel.

La crema creo un sonido áspero al combinarse con la navaja, podría poner erizada la piel al escucharla o rechinar tus dientes, que se extendió como las olas grandes mueve a los barcos de velas, hasta que termino de rasurar ese extremo.

–Si les cortas esa arteria se desangraran de inmediato y si haces eso te aseguro que también te la cortaré a ti. No quiero que mates a mis clientes ¿Entendido? –Remarco en la ultima palabra en su hablar abriendo un ojo en sobre manera observando el rostro del chico que como siempre se mantuvo inexpresivo, solo asintió. Aún mirándole con desconfianza regreso a su trabajo. –Hay una infinidad de cortes, usualmente debes de preguntarles que estilo quieren. A Watari le conozco, siempre elije el mismo.

Watari sonrió ligeramente.

.

Termino de recoger la basura y la había sacado en un saco a la calle. Un viento helado, el viento posterior a la lluvia que viene perfumado a humedad y tierra mojada venia del norte al sur, erizándole la piel del cuello al muchacho de cabellos negros. Ya estaba un tanto oscuro, pero gracias a Dios, hace poco habían colocado en toda la ciudad iluminación de gas, la vida nocturna sería imposible sin los nuevos inventos. Se escucho el toser de un hombre, Beyond no es medico, pero eso sonaba a tos con flemas.

Se sobó las manos y sopló dentro de ellas creando una nube de vapor dentro de estas. Así son las noches de verano, a veces calurosas y otras tantas heladas como el mismo invierno. Volvió a dentro para terminar de cerrar, solo faltaban apagar algunas luces y recoger sus propias cosas. Así lo hizo comenzando por la cocineta hasta la sala de espera y el despacho. Dentro del despacho aún estaba el matrimonio Ruvie dentro. Sólo avisó su partida.

–Mañana llegó a las tres de la tarde según lo acordado Mr. Ruvie.

Beyond siempre llegaba a las dos de la tarde, pero los miércoles de cada quince días demoraba una hora más, pues debía ayudar a su padre en unos trabajos. Mejor dicho, el señor Leonard le daba clases de administración los miércoles de cada quince días. Esto es por que su padre necesitaba hacer un respaldo por si cualquier cosa pasara supiera mantener los negocios comerciales en pie.

–Buenas noches hijo. –Dijo amable y hasta maternal la señora Ruvie. Beyond asintió, recogió sus cosas, el abrigo, el sombrero, una bufanda y los guantes. Salió a prisa.

Pero no dio ni tres pasos cuando una dama choco contra él, era una mujer de cabellos rubios oscuros de risos. No pudo verle la cara, la ocultaba bajo un Bonet verde de patrones de flores amarillas. Él estaba por irse sin disculparse cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer había hecho el encuentro a propósito, pues no le soltaba, lo agarró del brazo y no permitió que le vieran la cara. Solo dijo en voz baja y suave una pregunta, agachaba su cabeza y Beyond le miro buscando el rostro pero solo se topo con su escote.

– ¿El señor Roger ha cerrado?

–Sí, vuelva mañana.

Dijo mal humorado el chico, pero su respuesta parecía no haber tenido importancia por que la mujer entro al despacho de todos modos. El joven frunció el seño reclamando de nuevo.

– ¿Qué? ¿a caso no me escuchó? Está cerrado. – Muy tarde, la mujer estaba dentro– Bah, que me importa, yo me largo.

Aunque fingiera indiferencia, él sentía curiosidad, pero la saciaría al día siguiente preguntando directamente con Roger.

Aunque la mujer se veía muy sospechosa opto por irse con cuidado además, había poca gente en las calles, pisando de poco a poco algunos charcos se volteaba constantemente para ver que no viniera alguien o que por el contrario encontrarse de nuevo con esa mujer.

«Ese escote era indecente, era muy exagerado como para salir así con este frio...» criticó el chico.

Tembló un momento el muchacho por esa razón cerró el abrigo que le cubría hasta la barbilla y acomodo su bufanda para cubrirse hasta la nariz. Mientras se perdía en las oscuras calles de Londres. Parecía una especie de espectro o fantasma, su vestimenta negra y sólo si es que un poco de luz le llegaba a alumbrar a esta figura se toparían con la mirada carmesí. Una directa invitación al escalofrió. Parecía el escenario y él un personaje de una película de terror.

Caminaba a paso veloz por alrededor de quince minutos. La mujer daba la sensación de que escapaba de alguien y mejor a andar con cuidado, aunque por esas calles casi no encontrabas inmigrantes, la sensación que daba ella no era nada buena. Por momentos revisaba su reloj de bolsillo, iba un poco tarde para la merienda, mejor dicho era preferible que el viejo estuviera dormido y llegar de lleno a dormir. Sin peleas, ni regaños o llamadas de atención.

Desde ya hacía tiempo que el muchacho estaba viendo tentadora la idea de salir a vivir solo, pues la compañía de su padre le repudiaba las entrañas, pero si salía era para no volver nunca jamás. Sabía que su padre estaba en constante movimiento y eso a la larga lo agotaría y enfermaría. Era eso precisamente lo que estaba esperando Beyond, sabía que si se independizaba tendría que tener visitas de su padre aunque fuera una vez al mes y si escapaba iba a ser difícil por que su padre tenía contactos en todo el mundo. Y aunque no sonaba tan mal tenia que buscar experiencia y un trabajo, un lugar donde vivir.

El deseo oculto de nuestro caballero era vivir de la novela, no de la novela romántica, si no la policiaca, las obras de Sir Arthur Conan le habían cautivado, quería él escribir sus propios misterios, pero desde un punto de vista diferente a lo usual. Pero sabía que necesitaba primero antes de lanzar un escrito al publico una buena aventura, una experiencia, algo que contar que fuera interesante. Sus escritos tenían trama pero no tenían alma. Un alma sería adecuada y podría penetrar en la mente del lector y de esta manera cualquiera que haya leído sus obras con toda seguridad podría mencionar que su autor favorito es Beyond B. Birthday… Mr. B.

Mr. B. así es como tenía pensado llamarse una vez que fuera escritor. Los nombres falsos siempre le habían parecido intrigantes. De hecho su nombre tenía una historia, no muy larga pero al final de cuentas era especial.

El señor Leonard Jack Birthday había contraído matrimonio con una muchachilla de catorce años cuando el tenia diecinueve. La mujercilla había crecido en Londres, en los viejos y buenos tiempos de Londres. Fue una tarde de otoño cinco años después de haber contraído matrimonio, fue cuando se enteró de estar embarazada, ella tenia unos malestares y opta por acudir con el medico de confianza, el medico de familia que curiosamente también el esposo de su hermana. Fue él quién le dio la noticia. Le dijo con exactitud «No solo estás embarazada, lo vas a tener ahora»

Una situación así siempre es asombrosa. Y bueno seguramente ustedes dirán que un embarazo en circunstancias así no se puede dar. Ella creía que su siclo menstrual estaba bien por que tenia un desgarre y sangraba irregularmente, cerca de cada mes o dos meses, pensaba ella que era su periodo. La mujer era esbelta y su cuerpo no se agrando demasiado durante el embarazo si a caso una o dos tallas. Los mareos y esas cosas sin darse cuenta ella se medicaba, siempre tomaba té y tenia una dieta estricta según por cuidar su figura pero sin consuelo, no lograba bajar ni una talla.

¿Cómo se llamará?

Bueno es que ella y su marido no lo esperaban. Y eso por lógica fue sorpresivo, Beyond… es una sorpresa, siempre irá más allá de lo que pensamos que podría llegar a ser.

Pero la pregunta entra ¿realmente él ha hecho más de lo que se puede esperar de él? Para su madre, como todas las madres, cada tarea que hagan será sorprendente, nunca se desilusionó de él. Y para el padre. Aunque suene extraño o sorprendente, un hombre con tan altas expectativas, un hombre tan severo como Malcarácter, Beyond siempre fue su orgullo. Nadie merecía ser comparado con su muchachito.

Hasta después, que Beyond parecía ya no ser tan increíble como antes. La presión generada por las ideas que él tenía sobre Beyond se fue al suelo junto con la pérdida de su mujer.

Beyond estaba triste y con pesimismo. Y sus notas, sus trabajos, y todo perdió calidad. Su orgullo como padre se estaba muriendo también y no iba a permitir que su hijo se transformara en un holgazán sin esperanza. Encontró la manera de presionarlo a trabajar.

Una carta les llego cuando ellos estaban viviendo en Polonia. Una carta de Lawliet, el único sobrino de Leonard. Desde que había conocido a Lawliet Leonard deseaba un hijo, por fortuna se cumplió su deseo. La carta mencionaba

«Gracias tío por las fragancias, hemos concluido el caso de Kirye, los asesinatos han cesado y el homicida se ejecutará mañana al alba. A pesar de todas las tragedias que hemos vivido en este caso al fin tengo mi recompensa, yo siempre me conformo con hacer la justicia, pero ahora gracias a este caso me han ascendido el grado, enorgullécete de mí. Ahora soy el detective jefe de la policía de la Gran Bretaña. Soy lo mejor que tiene la policía de Gran Bretaña…»

Mientras su sobrino avanzaba su hijo se sumergía en un mundo donde solo Beyond podría entrar. Claro que hacia las órdenes que le mandaba pero ahora en cuanto las terminaba se apartaba de cuanto ser viviente estuviera cerca. Y no importaba cuanto se tratará de corregir, siempre terminaba comparando a un chico con el otro ¿por qué Beyond no podía hacer algo así?

Hasta que un día, simplemente no pudo más. Lo gritó.

– ¡¿Por qué no puedes ser como Elle?–

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza para siempre. Y aunque no se dejará intimidar por eso, cada que escuchaba el nombre del mejor detective de Inglaterra siempre caía a aquel recuerdo. Elle no tenia la culpa pero verlo, oírlo, leerlo o saber de él le pudría la cabeza. Y cuando su padre le comparaba era como cuando te cortas, se infecta y nunca te puedes curar.

Retomando el tema principal. Beyond siempre le llamaban la atención los nombres falsos, en más de una ocasión había intentado impresionar a una chica o niña que parecía ser inteligente, primero les decía un nombre falso y si lo recordaban reía y si no las volvía a ignorar. Al cabo de un tiempo se harto de todas, inteligentes o no, todas tenían un detalle en común que las hacia parecerse a las demás. Usualmente era su apariencia. Ellas querían ser flacas, más altas o más pequeñas, querían senos grandes y piernas largas, cinturas estrechas, cabellos rubios o pelirrojos. Nunca estaban conformes y nunca pensaban en que les pudo haber tocado algo peor, como haber nacido deformes o estúpidas. Aunque ya las consideraba estúpidas desde el momento en que alguna mencionaba que no estaba a gusto con su físico.

Saco las llaves del candado y abrió la puerta de la calle para entrar a su casa, desde afuera se veía que la luz de la sala de estar estaba prendida lo cual no era para nada una buena noticia. Su padre estaba despierto y refunfuñando podría apostar.

Arrastro los pies y suspiró. Un día más. Un día más cerca de ese viejo cascarrabias. Abrió la última puerta, dejo el sombrero, abrigo, guantes y todo lo demás en el recibidor.

– ¿Padre? –Pregunto buscándolo con la mirada desde el umbral, su padre estaba haciendo cuentas frente a unos pergaminos, cuadernos, libros y agendas sobre un escritorio, con los lentes puestos y tres velas cerca para alumbrarse.

–Llegas tarde. Prepara café, báñate y vete a dormir. No quiero oír escusas.

Por fortuna su padre estaba ocupado, lo que era equivalente a reducir las peleas y riñas, no contestó solo obedeció. Se escucho una campana, era la puerta. Leonard se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta la ventana, miro entre las cortinas sin dejar que se pudiera ver hacia adentro. La calle estaba oscura pero se podía ver que había un carruaje negro y Elle en la entrada.

Leonard a pesar de ser un mandón no significaba que encargaba a todas las cosas a Beyond, él se encargaba de algunos asuntos que la servidumbre (Tenia solamente a una muchacha para limpiar las habitaciones, preparar la comida, tener las ropas limpias y demás cosas. No vivía con ellos como usualmente se hacia en esos tiempos. Pero es que entre menos personal y durante menos tiempo los tuviera en su casa tendrían menos de que hablar. Muchos criados, muchos chismes. Además solo es una pequeña casa para dos personas) Él atendió la puerta recibiendo a su sobrino con una elegante sonrisa e invitándolo a pasar.

– ¿El trabajo te ha traído tan tarde?– dio un suspiro el caballero. – Pero no importa la hora a la que vengas Elle, siempre serás bienvenido.

–Gracias tío.

El chico de ojos y cabellos de regaliz se dio paso entrando hasta llegar a la casa. Las visitas familiares no eran exactamente del agrado de Lawliet, desde hacia mucho tiempo que no lograba congeniar con las personas él no buscaba a las personas las personas tenían que buscarlo a él. Es que Elle es del tipo de genio incomprendido por las personas simples y comunes. Lo relevante para nosotros son cosas triviales para ellos.

La familia usualmente era de algo que no se preocupaba, consideraban que mejor era dejar que los demás se ocuparan de lo suyo y él de lo propio. Sin embargo se tienen invitaciones vacantes y por supuesto que debía de elegir bien a su compañía, la compañía en esas fiestas es la imagen personal de cada quién. Pero como ya se ha mencionado, Lawliet es alguien que no se le facilita el contacto con las personas ¿A quién podría invitar a un evento así? En la oficina trataba con todos pero no era precisamente algo intimo, puras relaciones de trabajo ¿amigos? Hacía ya tiempo que había perdido al único tipo que pudo haber ganado ese titulo.

En una vida que pareciera quizá deprimente (Aunque para él no era para nada deprimente, su trabajo era su vida. Hacer justicia le hacía feliz en todo momento y llenaba cada espacio de soledad) la mejor compañía para este evento era su tío y su primo. Aunque pareciera esto más una escusa para indagar más a Beyond, ya sea para confirmar o eliminar ideas.

Beyond escucho la voz de su padre y su primo en la estancia, sus voces eran como sonidos filtrados por las paredes. Miro entonces con cierta distancia la tetera mientras espiaba la conversación.

«Y seré así Secretario de Defensa Nacional...» Beyond abrió los ojos como persianas. «Pero a cambio debo…» La tetera chirrió con fuerza en ese instante enmudeciendo la voz de Lawliet y los pensamientos de Beyond.

Beyond tardo un par de segundos en darse cuenta del sonido tan desagradable de la tetera así que acudió al llamado de esta. Apretó los dientes y puños, conto hasta diez, hasta veinte, hasta cuarenta… paso un minuto y Beyond sentía como el corazón le amenazaba con salir de su lugar.

Quizá ustedes no entiendan ni un poco de lo que ocurre con él. Así que trataré de hacerlos empatar.

Beyond perdió a dos personas que admiraba casi al mismo tiempo. Personas que estimaba, las perdió de distintas maneras. Al cabo de algún tiempo logró superar la perdida pero el hecho de que su padre tomara a Lawliet que es mayor que él como un ejemplo de hijo a seguir, como alguien mejor que Beyond debido a su depresión, fue creando un complejo. Finge que no le importa pero en lo más profundo de su ser le importa. Así que cada éxito que tiene Elle es como si clavaras un cuchillo en una herida ya abierta ¿Por qué? Por que en el fondo quiere que a él también se te reconozca como se le reconoce a Elle, que se le felicite cada aspecto. Pero eso no pasará. Bajaste un poco por un tiempo la guardia y eso ahora te ha creado una impresión negativa sobre ti.

Ahora con un cargo de tal impacto, donde él único poder mayor que habrá sobre Elle será el de la Reina. Eso era demasiado. ¿Cómo podría competir con eso? Elle era el mejor detective de Inglaterra y ahora era quién tendría el poder del ejército y policía juntos.

Seguramente su padre tardaría mucho tiempo antes de que esa noticia fuera a dejar de ser novedad, lo cual era recriminarle a él en la cara todo el tiempo que no podría alcanzarlo ni aunque lo intentara. Beyond aún no concluía sus estudios, además de que solamente era un jodido ayudante de barbero.

Tomo un cuchillo que estaba sobre la mesa, lo tomo por el mango y lo clavó con tal fuerza que entro hasta la mitad en la madera. Si eso fuera la carne de un becerro podría haberle arrancado una extremidad.

Beyond trajo tres tazas de café, no hablo, apenas respiraba. Bajó taza a taza de la charola en la mesa del comedor. Su padre no paraba de parlotear como si fuera una señora mercader y todas esas palabras no tenían ni el más mínimo sentido para él.

–También estás invitado –Se escucho la voz del muchacho de ojos regaliz.

Su voz era como un eco en su cabeza que se repetía mil y un veces. Salió de ese espantoso trance con el comentario.

–Gracias.

–Mañana no habrá clases para ti, Beyond, alégrate. Iremos a sacar una cita con el sastre para que te tenga un nuevo traje. No escatimaremos en gastos, debemos lucir competentes para las damas de tan alto nivel social. –Decía el señor Birthday mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de ilusión, pero fue intervenido de inmediato por su sobrino.

–Que vayan por mi cuenta, es un regalo especial. –Dijo átono.

–Gracias. –De nuevo cortante el caballero de ojos rubí.

.

Entre tanto, en algún lugar de esa ciudad grisácea, se alzaba un antiguo caserón. No tenía grandes lujos, aunque sus propietarios en cierto modo, podían permitírselo, ni mil criadas al servicio de este. Pertenecía a una familia muy importante, demasiado para ser la familia de unos inmigrantes japoneses, y pese a que se sabe del gusto extravagante de estos extranjeros, ellos no podían darse el lujo de llamar la atención.

Se trataba de la familia Kikuchi, cuyos mayores miembros en edad eran Kenta y su esposa Haruhi, los mayores en edad, viejos y cansados. Se dice que en los rostros de los ancianos en cada arruga se esconde un poco de la sabiduría que han alcanzado a través de los años, aunque en el caso de esta peculiar pareja, más que sabiduría, se notaba a leguas la mezquindad y mano dura de dos viejos cascarrabias.

Los siguientes en edad, eran Shogo Kikuchi y su esposa Rinko. Shogo era el hijo de Kenta y Haruhi y además, el embajador japonés. Dada su estricta educación, era tan común como el pan tostado del desayuno, que su cara estuviera más inexpresiva y acartonada que máscara de teatro Noh, sin importar cuán grato o miserable fuera el panorama. Su esposa, en cambio, era una mujer delgada, pequeñita y muy nerviosa. Tenía los ojos muy caídos y las comisuras de los labios muy marcadas, lo que le daba una expresión de permanente preocupación, que muchas veces se le atribuía a su hija, la más joven de los Kikuchi, Akira.

Esta jovencita, cínicamente lo aceptaba y con orgullo. Tenía una extraña obsesión por causarle problemas a su familia, a decir verdad, eran tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite. De no ser por el largo cabello ébano, ni siquiera podría probarse que era una Kikuchi.

Ellos habían llegado a Londres, como de costumbre, huyendo de sus problemas. Pensaron que el cambio de vida, les sentaría bien. Por el trabajo de Shogo, era obvio que aunque fuesen de distinto origen, tenían que adaptarse a las costumbres y tradiciones inglesas. La hora del té, era exactamente cuando la vida de los Kikuchi dio nuevamente un inesperado giro. Los mayores, estaban tan tensos con el aviso de su hijo que si algo los hubiera tocado, habrían caído al suelo haciéndose añico como porcelana rota, mientras que Shogo, repasaba su discurso al derecho y al revés.

-¿Y bueno? ¿Nos vas a decir?-Presionó Kenta. Shogo levanto la mirada, enfadado, pero igualmente inexpresivo. Y les soltó la noticia de golpe olvidándose de lo políticamente correcto

-Nos han encontrado los Yakuza-Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar: Haruhi se llevó las manos a la cara ahogando un grito. A Rinko, se le cayó la tetera mojando toda la mesa con té caliente y Kenta, que odiaba el desorden tanto como una cocinera las ratas en la cocina, ni se inmutó por el desastre de la mesa

-¿Cómo que nos encontraron?-le preguntó a su hijo

-Lo que escuchas, padre-le respondió- Llegué a mi oficina y encontré una nota sobre mi escritorio, clavada con una daga. Al principio pensé que era una amenaza de atentado a la reina-explicó-sin embargo al leer la nota me di cuenta de que estaba dirigida a mi.-y así le alargó un trozo de pergamino a su padre. Kenta empezó a leer apresuradamente hasta que llegó a un punto en que sus pobladas cejas se convirtieron en un par de paraguas caídos

-¿¡Mil libras esterlinas dentro de un mes!-exclamó enfadado- ¡tienes que estar de broma!

-No, padre. Así son las cosas-Respondió con seriedad-Pero encontré una solución

-¿Y cuál es?-Preguntó Haruhi con sorna. A ella desde que su hijo era muy pequeño, le encantaba cuestionar sus planes.

-Hice un trato con la Reina-le respondió dándole vueltas-al principio costó trabajo, pero por los problemas recientes de piratería, le ofrecí la alianza de Japón con Inglaterra para atrapar a esos piratas. A cambio, Akira se casaría con el jefe de la policía- Una risita desdeñosa se escuchó al otro lado de la mesa. Todos se volvieron hacia la joven quien lucía una sonrisa nada amigable

-Creí haber escuchado que dijiste que me casaría. ¡Que gracioso!- sabía que su padre hablaba en serio, el problema era que ella no tenía ni la intención de ayudar

-Es en serio, Akira-le respondió su padre sin intimidarse-te vas a casar y no porque requiera ayuda, si no porque es una orden-La joven tomó aliento, en esos momentos, no podía dejarse llevar por los impulsos.

-Pero papá ¡Apenas tengo quince!

-Eso no es pretexto-intervino su madre-Tu padre y yo nos casamos a los dieciséis

-¿Cómo porque habría yo de acceder a algo así?-respondió. Entonces su padre se levanto de la mesa. Akira desistió, pero antes tenía que escuchar el sermón

-¿Preguntas porque? Te lo diré. No haces más que causarnos problemas, despilfarrando dinero que no tenemos, paseándote en brazos de cuanto hombre se te atraviesa. No me extrañaría siquiera que ya hayas abierto las piernas para alguno de ellos, y tu amistad estrecha con cortesanas. Dejas en vergüenza a la familia. Va siendo hora de que en vez de darnos mala fama, hagas algo productivo por nosotros- Todos los insultos le habían pesado tanto que quería gritarles hasta de lo que se iban a morir. Por desgracia, ella era la joven y la menor. Por rebelde que fuese, no le quedaba más que agachar la cabeza y asentir con sumisión.

No podía ni verles. Del enojo, incluso le temblaban las aletas de la naríz.

"Prefiero una vida de puta antes que casarme… le pese a quien le pese esto no se queda así…"

* * *

><p>Si te ha gustado puedes dejar un mensaje. Son gratis, nos ayudas a mejorar y ayudas a la conservación de personajes IC y a la extinción de las Mery Sues.<p>

Phanny, Denny, sé que estuvieron esperando esto, así que ámenlo(?)


	3. ¡Llévame contigo!

**Notas de las autoras: **Si supieran lo que ha pasado entenderían. Toda una lata que no me sacaba del bloqueo mental, por fortuna no me acuerdo qué me reactivo los sesos. Así, creo que ya me acordé, veía _creepypastas_.

En fin casi un año desde la última vez que actualizamos.

Ah… ha pasado tanto tiempo, y me siento alegre de que por fin actualicemos es tan lindo leer sus comentarios, sigan haciéndolo, si no les gusta algo están invitados a que escriban de eso en los comentarios.

_Anna Karen_

En gran parte ha sido culpa mía concluir hasta ahora debido a diversas situaciones que se presentaron, por la escuela y algunos motivos personales. Pero esta es la primera vez que me dirijo a ustedes, así que no hablaré de eso. ¡Hola a todos! Me alegra conocerles al fin.

Yo soy la segunda autora de este fanfic que empezaron a leer hace casi un año. No sé si sigan los mismos leyendo, o si se marcharon, o si llegaron nuevos en este casi año que ha transcurrido.

Seré honesta con ustedes; nos han pasado muchísimas cosas y es que nuestro primer tropiezo realmente fue mío y tiene que ver con la señorita Aki. Brevemente: hace muchos años cuando había comenzado a llamar mi atención el mundo del anime y el manga, mis amigas escribían fanfics con sus propios personajes. Yo decidí tomar su ejemplo y de mi mentecilla surgió Aki, para un fanfic de Naruto en el que esta chica se involucraba sentimentalmente con Tobi. Con el tiempo fui escribiendo más fanfics pero ya no sobre animes sino sobre artistas –Gackt, Kai (baterista de the GazettE), Kamijo (Vocalista de Versailles) entre otros y pocas veces me lo tomé en serio. Por eso terminé destinando a Aki para jugar rol. Volviendo al tema, ya que nunca me tomé en serio, realmente nunca se me antojó publicar un solo fanfic. Casi siempre se los pasaba a mis amigas y daba igual. El problema fue que si Anna no revisa y corrige muchas cosas, Aki corría el fuerte riesgo de ser una Mary Sue –cosa que obviamente no queremos- así que esas fueron las primeras correcciones. La verdad he puesto mucho empeño en hacer que Akira quede bien dentro de esta historia, igualmente con su familia e igualmente pueda interactuar apropiadamente con los personajes de esta historia, y espero de mi parte este fanfic sea de su agrado ya que tanto Anna como yo le hemos puesto bastante cariño y empeño a esta historia, ya que nos ha pasado –en serio- de todo por poder publicarla – ¡El mundo está en nuestra contra! (?)- y una vez más gracias por su paciencia. Hacemos cuanto podemos

_Midory Rogerson_

**Música:**

En el burdel: "Marry me" _Emilie Autumn_

Se recomienda también las tonadas de _Kevin MacLeod_ de su lista de horror a partir del sueño de L. Fuera de eso quizá algo de _Kanon Wakeshima, Yousei Teikoku o Kaya._

**Respuestas para RukiaNeechan:** _¿Light murió? ¿Qué pasó con Misa?_ Tengo grandes planes para ellos, tiene que ver con el caso _Kirie_ un juego de palabras que amo, detallaré este caso en su debido momento, es el único spoiler que haré.

_¿Por qué pongo una OC en lugar de Misa?_ Expliqué en las notas del primer capítulo que esto estaba pensado para un juego de rol entre el personaje de Midory y los míos, estamos adaptando esto lo mejor que podemos y tratamos que los personajes no caigan en el OoC. No nos mal entiendas, nos gusta Misa y tengo planes grandes para ella, ella es una parte crucial de la historia y por eso que la futura esposa de L debe ser Akira.

•••

_**¡Llévame contigo!**_

•••

Parecía que todos estaban de compras para buscar verse bien para la gran fiesta, por ejemplo nuestro querido detective se había secuestrado a una señorita para que le ayudara con su asunto de su futura esposa. Quizá exageremos un poco con eso de secuestrar pero ¿Qué otra forma se le puede llamar a entrar al convento con la excusa de que necesita a la señorita Sayu Yagami para un testimonio de un homicidio y sacarla de compras? Así lo hizo y por supuesto las monjas encargadas de la educación de Sayu se preocuparon demasiado, no todos los días el jefe de la policía se paseaba por allí. Pero Sayu era listilla para su edad así que captó desde un principio que se trataba de una mentira de L, así que trato de seguirle el cuento por pura curiosidad de saber que pasaba.

Una monja interrumpe el salón de clases con la cara pálida y habla en voz baja para pedirle a la hermana que enseña el favor de llevarse a Sayu Yagami.

–Sayu Yagami, te hablan en la dirección. Recoge tus cosas.

En ese momento Sayu se pregunto ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué todos tan serios? era traviesa a veces, pero nada grave, en realidad bromillas inofensivas, nada fuera de lo normal, nada para ser catalogada una chica problemática. Pero el tono en que utilizó la monja le pareció un poco tenebroso tanto así que tragó saliva y cruzó los dedos rogándole al Dios indicado para que la salve del asunto, se levantó siendo el centro de atención del todo el grupo. Recogió sus libros, tintas y demás para echarlo en un pequeño maletín, le parecía extraño hasta el momento en el que llega a la habitación ve al detective de ojos panda decir una santa de sandeces que sólo alguien que conoce la verdad no se crearía, en este caso, Sayu sabía que datos, homicidios y demás no estaba relacionado con ella.

Sayu y L eran un poco unidos y no era de extrañarse por que ella era la hermana menor de su antiguo mejor amigo, pero después de toda la tragedia que le rodeaba al mejor amigo de L, se acercaron un poco ambos, además, L era muy querido en la casa de los Yagami. Si hubiera una manera de explicar la relación que tenían estos dos era como si se hubieran transformado en los primos que crecieron juntos desde toda la vida.

Ella cruzaba los brazos, recargada junto a la ventanilla del carruaje, arqueaba una ceja con la clara expresión que podía traducirse "Dame una explicación a esto y sin mentir", bueno también sabía que para Elle mentir tres cuartos de lo que decía en una oración compuesta era de lo más natural, no era mitómano porque lo hacía por una razón que muchas veces no comprendía pero siempre la había. Traía la chica un vestido azul oscuro del uniforme del convento y un suéter blanco de botones y listones muy lindo. Se veía bastante cálido ese suéter, además traía el cabello castaño recogido de un lado por una peineta de plata con un hada.

–Y bien ¿De qué trata todo esto? ¿Por qué era urgente interrumpir mis clases de aritmética?

–Te necesitaba, hay una chica que…

–Ajá –Le picó el brazo con el dedo, le interrumpió usando un tono pícaro– Con que al fin te gusta una chica, ya sabía yo que tenías un corazón, frio, pequeño y negro ¡pero lo tenías!

–Por favor no me molestes– Típico de Lawliet, usar su tono monótono para todo, pero este momento se le escapó un aire a fastidio. – Me voy a casar y todos sospechan que ella no lo quiere así. Necesito tu ayuda.

–¿Y tú quieres? –Preguntó.

–No es cuestión de querer, es de deber. –Respondió rápido para no entrar en temas profundos lo cual se podría traducir como un "No en realidad, pero ¿ya qué?" – Tengo un plan para hacerle cambiar de idea. El plan es conocernos de manera _casual_ y enamorarla antes de que se nos presenten formalmente, de esta manera ella puede mostrarse un poco más abierta la idea.

–Creo que te entiendo, Y entiendo donde entro yo en tú plan, es obvio, nunca te he conocido alguna amada, además todo esto suena como una novela divertida y romántica. Haremos esto, primero será peinarte esa cosa que tienes por cabello –Le revolvió el cabello con las manos al detective – Nos encanta que los hombres huelan bien, estén bien rasurados, y limpios.

–¿Huelo mal?– Se asustó.

– No, Elle, no hueles mal – Trató de no reírse del mayor – Pero de todos modos busquemos una colonia para ti y un atuendo bonito, después hablaremos seriamente sobre eso de sentarse como rana.

–Te he dicho que ayuda a la comprensión y deducción.

–Elle Lawliet –Nombre completo para tener su completa atención, eso sonaba al regaño de una madre –, Sé que no te importa lo que los demás piensen de ti, pero en este momento sí te debe de importar, a no ser que la quieras espantar, deberás dejar al menos en su presencia las actitudes extravagantes, no necesitas deducir nada cuando estés con ella, sólo déjate llevar. No es un criminal, es una mujer.

Esto había dejado algo en que pensar al detective un rato, no estaba del todo seguro, alejarte de tus costumbres, manías y hasta quizá sus muletillas iba a ser de lo más difícil.

Las compras con los caballeros Birthday estaban yendo para Leonard J. Birthday bien, pero para el menor era una letanía. Quería Leonard comprar un nuevo reloj en El emporio del Señor Demian. El relojero era un asiático que, por extrañas razones se había cambiado el nombre, él se había llamado Demegawa; era regordete, llevaba un par de lestecillos redondos con una cadenita para evitar que se le cayeran al suelo. Solía ser el tipo de persona que no le agradan a prácticamente a nadie, por que sólo pensaban en dos cosas: Dinero y su reputación ante la sociedad. Así que no era de extrañarse que fuera un hipócrita de lo peor, tacaño, avaro y estafador; del tipo de persona que se arrodilla ante la Reina pero patea a los pobres, una porquería como persona. Si te ve demasiado interesado en algo de su tienda podía triplicar su precio original y luego bajar un poco el precio para que pensaras que compras algo de oferta. Para fortuna de los Birthday, ellos acostumbraban a ser muy serios en todo además, eran comerciantes así que sabían perfectamente que mostrarse interesado en algo puede ser una perdida, siempre hay que hacer pensar que no es realmente tú única opción.

–Señores, bienvenidos sean ¿Buscaban algo especial? ¿Un reloj de bolsillo? ¿De pared? ¿Un regalo? –Su típico tono sumamente servicial tanto que caía en lo exagerado.

–Muéstranos tus relojes de bolsillo. –Ordenó Leonard, andaba de buenas por todas las buenas nuevas así que no era de extrañar que sonara un poco menos, mal carácter.

Beyond examinaba disimuladamente todo lo que había en la tienda desde su posición apenas se acercó a su padre y al vendedor que les trajo varias cajitas de piel que contenían relojes dentro, bien cuidados, ordenados y envueltos con una telilla de fibras suaves.

–¿Ocasión especial o de un uso diario?

–Especial.

Demegawa sacó un par de bonitos relojes con elegantes gravados, cadenas delicadas y hermosas de plata u oro, manecillas finas, manecillas torcidas a propósito para su diseño, manecillas circulares, números en distintas caligrafías hermosas de cursivas, en sí cada uno de ellos era hermoso. Eligió el señor Birthday uno dorado, de cadena también dorada y alargada, tenía un pájaro con unas florecillas en el pico, al abrirse se podría guardar alguna fotografía al costado, iba a llevar allí una imagen de su difunta esposa, pero aunque ya estaba seguro de que ese iba a ser el que se iba a llevar fingió que dudaba si hacerlo o no.

Beyond perdió la cabeza en un reloj de pared, estaba tan absorbido por ese objeto que comenzó a ignorar lo que hablaban los comerciantes, quizá perdió la cabeza por alrededor de una hora y él sin saberlo a pesar de que estaba mirando un reloj, lo cierto es que sólo pensaba en una cosa. L.

L estaba tan clavado en su cabeza como si fuera una astilla que no puede sacarse, pensaba que sus compras eran por él, que el entusiasmo de su padre era por él, y que mientras tanto ¿él qué era? Nada, nadie, un simple estudiante y ayudante de barbero con sueños frustrados.

Un sonido ensordecedor invadió toda la tienda haciendo vibrar algunos relojes, era el sonido constante e irritante, un despertador tan poderoso que podría levantar a un oso en pleno invierno, los Birthday se cubrieron los oídos de puro instinto mientras Demian corría a callar el reloj, parecía que ese tenía una especie de truco o algo así porque lo calló rápidamente. Ambos miraron al vendedor con una cara interrogativa, después regresó Leonard su vista hacia el reloj de bolsillo tratando de encontrar algún imperfecto.

–¿Qué fue eso?

–Oh, nada, caballeros, sólo es este condenado despertador me lo han enviado defectuoso, lo guardo hasta que el proveedor me lo cambie. Suena cada quince minutos.

Malcáracter puso una mala expresión, algo no le gustaba, sentía el presentimiento de que ese comerciante le estaría dispuesto a vender hasta su propia abuela, en definitiva dejó el reloj de bolsillo cortésmente sobre el estuche del que lo había extraído.

–Bien, parece una buena oferta pero tendré que pensar respecto a mi inversión en esta tienda. Muchas gracias. –En su tono se mostraba tajante.

Beyond siguió hasta la salida a su padre, era obvio que Demegawa no estaba contento con esa actitud y les cerró el paso a la salida.

–Les reduciré el costo, de hecho se los otorgaré a mitad de precio señores. Le juro que están en perfectas condiciones.

Ni a Beyond, ni a Leonard le gustó su actitud. Su expresión no cambió, y fueron los ojos Carmín de Beyond quienes hicieron el trabajo duro, miró despectivamente al gordinflón, quién se sintió presa del terror al percatarse del color de estos, era algo extraño, la mayoría de la gente no se daba cuenta de los pequeños detalles como sus ojos carmín, hasta que esos ojos se posaban por completo en tu persona era lo que te hacia querer chillar, se han visto ojos verdes, azules, negros, castaños, miel, grises, pero de eso al rojo ya era harina de otro costal, la mayoría sentía como si un demonio fuera quienes les miraba, si a eso le ponías una actitud pesada como el plomo, definitiva tendrías un escalofrió o pesadillas.

–Señor Demian, podría retirarse de la puerta – Su petición no sonaba para nada a eso, si no más bien a una orden. Fue la primera vez en todo el día que Beyond abría la boca. Su voz le pareció sumamente extraña, joven pero con autoridad, suave pero fría, era hasta cierto punto como un sonido que te ponía la piel de gallina. Demegawa retrocedió, pero siguió parloteando mientras ambos salían.

Matsuda estaba que rebosaba de felicidad al tener a la menor de los Yagami en la comisaría, aunque sí estuvo intentando regañar a Lawliet por semejante acción, no está bien sacar a una chica de sus clases sólo para ir de compras. Aunque ciertamente habían terminado temprano y Lawliet lucía muy guapo una vez que lograron hacerle entrar un cepillo por la cabeza, sí antes ya hacía a algunas señoritas suspirar, ahora definitivamente las dejaba sin aliento alguno. Lawliet tenía una fragancia agradable y nueva, era un perfume nuevo que parecía que pronto se volvería una moda usarlo, una mezcla de maderas con frutos rojos. También le habían propinado un buen masaje a regañadientes para que estirara esos huesos y pudiera pararse sin ninguna queja, como es correcto, le había tronado hasta lo que no debía que tronar, extrañamente lograron por medio de hipnosis inducirle el sueño al detective para que estuviera quieto durante el masaje, ya casi no tenía ojeras; también el barbero y su primo le habían rasurado bien y cortado algunas puntas para que el detective no tuviera problemas para ver. También lo peinó su primo con su auténtico buen entusiasmo de siempre, mientas Sayu contemplaba con devoción a Beyond, si pudiera decirlo ella diría que parecía un mini L (Por la edad, Beyond rondaba por los dieciocho años mientras que Elle estaba cerca de los treinta aunque muy conservado podría decir que tenía veinticuatro sin problema), de hecho parecía que no le importaba que tuviera ojos carmín porque a su parecer le daba un aire a un vampiro, le recordaba también al Conde Drácula, si Elle tuviera un boleto más ella estaría más que apuntada para ir al baile con Beyond. En fin, ya con un detective guapo y arreglado iban a comenzar la parte de L. Elaborar el plan.

–¡Qué bien se ve hoy jefe!– admiró Matsuda.

–Matsuda dile a Raye que está a cargo. – ordenó al japonés.

A regañadientes hizo caso, porque él siempre se cansaba de que no lo tomaran en cuenta para muchas cosas, pero Lawliet aún no terminaba su asunto.

–Te espero en mi despacho ahora mismo Matsuda, también vienes conmigo Sayu. –Sentenció el detective.

En el despacho se mostraba un poco diferente, tenía una pizarra con un mapa de Londres, con puntos clave marcados con tinta roja y en las sillas estaban dos personas que de inmediato se reconocían porque también del país del sol naciente; Japón, de pronto Lawliet dejó de lado el inglés para hablar un perfecto japonés. Matsuda se quedó boquiabierto y con ganas de patear a su jefe porque él se había roto la cabeza para aprender el inglés en tiempo record y resultaba que el señor Lawliet le entendía perfectamente, aunque tenía un acento del sur.

–Un placer en conocerles señor embajador, y señora Kikuchi, ellos son mis asistentes, Yagami Sayu, Touta Matsuda.

Cada uno se inclinó para saludarlos con respeto por saber ante quienes estaban presentes.

–Por favor, tomen asiento, Sayu, Matsuda. –Las sillas estaban en forma de un semicírculo y fue Elle quién se pasó al centro hacia la pizarra –Para no levantar sospechas haremos esto lo más rápido posible…

Esa casita era tan cómoda, y extraña además de que parecía estar fuera de su época, por fuera tenía la fachada de cualquier casa pero una vez dentro parecía una casa deshabitada, pues sólo tenía lo que se necesita, no hay adornos de lejanos países, no hay cuadros en las paredes de hecho ni siquiera hay papel tapiz o color en las paredes todas eran desnudas menos la que se encontraba en el pasillo de bienvenida justo frente la puerta, quién entrara vería una cruz negra y grande. También carecía de muchos muebles, no había una sala si no un sillón grande para que Lawliet estuviera sin problema, una mesita de esquinero donde también estaba un candelabro pequeño con tres velas, una mesita de centro, y frente a esto había un enorme librero empotrado a la pared con muchísimos libros y todos tan apretados que ya no cabía ni uno más; había también un estudio en realidad es como una continuación a la biblioteca de Elle, porque había cuatro libreros más, tres empotrados y uno en media habitación haciendo un pasillo, pero en este había una enorme silla y una mesa en la cual había mapas, planos, un catalejos, unos binoculares , un microscopio, una colección de lupas, y un estante donde tenía químicos en sus respectivos embaces y por supuesto también dos juegos de química, debajo de la mesa estaban unos cajones y repisas en las cuales se mostraban una colección de hierbas secas, polvos y condimentos dentro de frascos de cristal con etiquetas para recordar de que planta se trataba cada una, en el cajón guardaba todo tipo de cosas que pudieran ser necesarias para limpieza de sus utensilios y cerca de la ventana estaba un telescopio con grabados de oriente, un regalo de su mejor amigo antes de la tragedia, algo que si se me permite después contaré. Ese estudio era un bonito laboratorio en el que estudiaba sus pruebas y pistas para atrapar a los criminales, también mantenía vivo un par de ratoncitos en los que hacia pruebas si era necesario para poder resolver el _"¿Para qué sirve esto?"_. Y también era su lugar favorito en todo el mundo.

La habitación de baño era estratosféricamente simple, una tina, diez toallas, un inodoro de porcelana (Que por obvias razones no luce como los actuales y ni funcionan igual pero se usan para lo mismo) un lavabo, un poco de champo, jabón, su cepillo dental y el carbón para la higiene bucal, aún no le agradaba mucho Colgate. Si pasábamos a la cocina nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que sólo tenía algunos dulces que pueden perpetuar por un largo tiempo sin descomponerse, una serie enorme de tés y sobre todo tenía una despensa grande de té negro. Y trastos refinados para consumirlo, fuera de eso no necesitaba nada más. Pero ¿y su habitación? Esa sólo tenía un enorme ropero con toda su ropa, sólo eso, ni siquiera una cama, ni cobijas, ni nada que se asemeje. Es que Elle siempre duerme en el sillón de vez en cuando (Sé que suena extraño pero es así), tiene problemas para captar las horas así que si no fuera por el reloj de pared es probable que molestara a sus conocidos a bien entrada la noche, o sin mentir cerca de las tres o cinco de la mañana pensando que apenas ha oscurecido. Así que si hacía mucho frío sacaba del ropero una cobija y se la ponía encima y eso es todo, asunto resuelto.

Precisamente esa medida debió de haber tomado esta noche, pero no. Él no era el tipo de personas que bostezan como buscando oxigenar su cerebro por este medio y así dar a entender que tienen sueño, tampoco es de las personas que cabecean. El reloj biológico de este hombre es macabro, si decide dormir lo hace sin tener que buscar una posición cómoda y cálida, simplemente parpadea más lentamente hasta que en un momento a otro ya no los abre, no ronca, no habla entre sueños, absolutamente nada; otro dato curioso sobre su sueño es que sigue un patrón de diecisiete horas seguidas de sueño y por ende también se mantiene despierto una cantidad exagerada de horas, bueno, mejor dicho días, podrían ser de mínimo cuatro y como un máximo de quince días continuos ¿Cómo lo hacía? La pregunta que atormenta por las noches a Matsuda, además cualquiera que hiciera algo semejante se estaría sometiendo a una especie de psicosis por la falta de sueño. Lawliet dormía en este preciso instante en una posición típica de él, cuclillas, con las rodillas al pecho sobre el sillón (Su madre de pequeño lo había llevado a la iglesia a que lo bendijeran para ver si no era obra de algún diablo el que él no se pudiera sentar bien, pero todo el rato se la pasó diciendo a su madre que se sentaba así porque quería y que eso le ayudaba a pensar mejor) y un dedo sobre los labios.

El soñaba, una visión lejana y borrosa que al cabo de unos minutos se volvían más nítidas las imágenes al igual que como uno mira al ajustar la lente de una cámara. Veía una muchacha de unos ojos preciosos y azules como el cielo matutino y despejado después de una noche de tormenta, pero ambos los tenia cubiertos de lágrimas que desbordaban por sus rosadas mejillas llenas de ira, con una mirada aterradora y asesina. Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas a su persona, palabras de odio y maldiciones en japonés.

–¡Tú dices amarme! ¿Y mira como me pagas? Sí me amaras no lo hubieras matado– Apretaba los dientes de coraje, cerraba los puños clavándose las uñas limpias en las palmas. Finalmente lo abofeteó – ¡Sabías que era el hombre de mi vida y lo mataste para sacarlo del camino! ¡Eres un enfermo! ¡Fingiste ser su amigo y lo traicionaste! ¡Pero escúchame bien, Elle! Al igual que él, nunca me vas a volver a ver. –Exclamó apretando sus blancos dientes de rabia que le temblaban al tiempo de que probaba sus propias lágrimas saladas.

Posteriormente ella tomó una capa blanca con rosas de terciopelo que imitaban a las reales en la orilla de la capucha, cubrió su rubio y largo cabello con la capucha junto con su vestido blanco de bordados de flores en dorado y rojo. Corría la chica, tomó su caballo negro de pelaje brillante. La muchacha y el caballo se perdieron en la neblina.

Lawliet se tocó la mejilla enrojecida y paralizado parecía. Sólo pronunció su nombre antes de que de ese shock lo sacara una serie de gritos, su sueño se entornó negro y abrió los ojos de golpe.

–¿Amane?

Pero no era Amane quién llamaba a la puerta.

–¡Ayuda! ¡Por Favor! ¡Abre la puerta!

Unos gritos desgarradores de un hombre llenos de desesperación, parecía que si seguía gritando se iba a quedar sin voz, voz que resonó por toda esa bacía y extravagante casa, unos fuertes y violentos golpes que provocaban temblores hasta en los cristales de las ventanas que querían destrozar su puerta de entrada, interrumpieron su dormir.

Se levantó sin ponerse los zapatos como estampida, por fortuna tenia los pantalones puestos ya y reconocía la voz, era su primo. Abrió la puerta para toparse con Beyond y una mirada perturbadoramente aterrada, como si hubiera visto la peor de las cosas.

Elle tomo a su primo en brazos y lo hizo pasar para que se calmara pero él se negó, de hecho Elle iba a cerrar la puerta de tras de él pero B no quería que eso pasara. El muchacho de mirada carmesí le tomo por los hombros tratando de agarrar aire y fuerza, bajo la cabeza no podía ver a su primo a la cara y con un gemido soltó.

–Es papá, tuvo un accidente, se cayó, está el medico con él pero no conozco a nadie de por aquí para mandarte hablar.– Para él la noticia fue como si le tiraran una taza de té caliente en los pantalones. Produjo una mueca de preocupación frunciendo las cejas. Trató de agarrar los hombros de B para apartarlo un poco y se fue de inmediato por una chaqueta, era verano, lo sabía pero no por eso significaba que a las dos o tres de la mañana y minutos no hiciera frio o amenazara con llover, se puso los zapatos que estaban a lado del sillón lo más rápido que pudo además tomó sus llaves y se lanzó junto con Beyond en una carrera hasta la casa de este chico que parecía estar por fortuna en el último rincón de la tierra ¿Cuánto tiempo pudo haber corrido este chico sin agotarse? A saber, pero seguro que eso explicaría el por qué B casi no tuviera voz.

Lawliet entiende que para Beyond la familia es difícil, haber perdido a su madre desde pequeño, su única familia aunque muy molesta es un padre, a los padres no se les puede dejar de querer tan fácilmente, sabe que por esta razón B está tan asustado, el señor Birthday ya es un hombre bastante mayor aunque se viera jovial por fuera no significaba que sus huesos fueran como los que tenía a los cuarenta y cinco, por esta razón es de preocuparse, si se cae puede romperse la cadera, después de eso sigue una muerte lenta y llena de agonía, si su cuerpo rechaza los tratamientos el que se pueda volver a levantar de la cama o de una silla iba a ser casi imposible, iba a quedar paralitico y así iban ir las cosas de mal en peor.

Las calles eran oscuras y una densa neblina bajaba que venía desde el mar hasta las casas más escondidas de Londres, el suelo estaba húmedo, y tenían que ser precavidos si no querían caer por esas empedradas calles, sin contar los peligros naturales que por ahora no importaban ni un rábano también estaba en que tendrían que recorrer por _La Zona End Estend. _Una desagradable escena tuvieron que presenciar, pues ellos brincaban y corrían entre empujones y tropezones hacia su destino. Beyond se detuvo de repente y Elle se detuvo detrás de él.

–B-Beyond ¿está todo bien? –Dijo con los pulmones cerca de la boca, respiraba agitado su larga carrera no había tenido descansó alguno, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas un segundo y con gordas gotas de sudor recorrieron sus mejillas y frente como cualquier atleta salvo que él no lo era y tampoco tenía la condición de uno.

Beyond no continuo caminando sólo señaló algo que estaba casi a la vista: un pie en el suelo. Lawliet avanzó para ver de qué se trataba poco después se cubrió la cara con el antebrazo izquierdo. Era algo completamente desagradable pero ya había visto cosas semejantes a estas cosas.

Una mujer en el suelo, con un par de cortes en la garganta bien profundos que estaba seguro que esa era la razón de la muerte de la chica y no las heridas que tenía la muchacha en el vientre, su cuerpo estaba desparramado como una muñeca sin cuerda, ropas azules ligeramente húmedas que provocaban un perturbador contraste con el color de la sangre. Lawliet se agachó y tocó la sangre, estaba ligeramente tibia, los dedos empapados de sangre sirvieron para que se los llevara a la boca y la probará. Beyond sabía quién era ella, la había visto hace un par de días, era la extraña chica que había entrado a la barbería después de cerrar. Beyond no quería dar información sobre ella, estaba seguro de que se le inundaría de preguntas agobiantes sobre ella además temía en transformarse en uno de los sospechosos si hablaba, pero sin duda en cuanto viera a al señor Roger le abrumaría con una avalancha de preguntas.

–No hay drogas en ella, lleva muerta a penas unos setenta minutos aproximadamente. – Miró a B quién parecía completamente petrificado y asustado. Era de esperarse una expresión así de alguien quién nunca ha visto un cadáver mutilado.

–Beyond, tenemos que ordenar prioridades, Leonard está en manos del doctor, no tardaremos pero esto es importante. Ahora anota de este dictado: Hora… ¿qué hora tienes? –B sacó un lápiz de su bolsillo, uno pequeño y anotó eso en la cuenta del sastre al que había visitado en la mañana, siempre cargaba un lápiz por costumbre de los Birthday. Y sacó el reloj de bolsillo, lo abrió para dar la hora

–Tres cincuenta y cinco a.m. Murió a las dos cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada.

–Exacto.

Las manos de B le temblaban y no quería voltear a ver lo que había allí, una escena que parecía no entender cómo era posible que alguien como L actuara tan inmune a algún sentimiento o emoción, ni de dolor o asco por tratar con los cadáveres.

Lawliet, palpó el vientre de la chica y con la punta de los dedos abrió la herida y trato de mirar sus órganos que estaba muy expuestos.

–Anota a parte la dirección – Abría la mano de la muchacha y miró sus palmas, tenía una uña rota, pero eso no llamó la atención del detective, si no fue lo que marcaban las líneas de sus manos. Todo detective debe de saberse todos los secretos que tenga el cuerpo humano, la quiromancia, el lenguaje corporal entre otras artes extrañas deben de ser importantes para su profesión. En las palmas de las manos entendió algunos aspectos de la vida de esta víctima, la víctima tenía hijos ya grandes, era separada y alcohólica, estos detalles decidió no compartirlos con su acompañante y mejor esperar a alguno de sus colegas de trabajo. Aguardó con una pausa a que su primo terminara de anotar pero de reojo le veía – Aparte escribe lo siguiente: El detective Elle L. Lawliet y el civil Beyond B. Birthday encuentran un cuerpo femenino en posición decúbito dorsal –Delineo la orilla de cada una de las heridas con los dedos –, homicidio por arma blanca, hizo dos cortes en su yugular, asegura su muerte, corta su vientre, parece que se ha llevado algunos, la escon… – Ahora que lo veía parecía que realmente no la había escondido, si no que el asesino quería que vieran el cadáver, si no ¿Cómo fue que Beyond la vio tan pronto? Era tan obvio, este asesino estaba más que nada presumiendo que había matado a alguien, pero decide omitir el dato – la esconde, no se toma mucho tiempo en esto, ya sea para que no lo descubran pronto y él escapar lo cual tiene un setenta y nueve punto ocho por ciento de probabilidades.

–E-Espera L– En Inglaterra es bien sabido que la gente nombra a otros por su inicial. – no anotó tan rápido. –En ese momento B se sentía idéntico que Watson con Sherlock Holmes, ya sabía por qué la saga estaba inspirada en L.

–De acuerdo –Elle continúo el trabajo esperando a que su primo terminara de anotar. –. El homicida tiene conocimientos sobre anatomía humana, probablemente un médico o un estudiante de artes, corrijo, los estudiantes de artes sólo estudian anatomía a nivel muscular y esqueletos, no órganos como lo muestra aquí algún carnicero eso sería más apropiado.

– ¿Entonces qué escribo?– Le continuaba dando la espald veces le miraba de reojo.

–Que el homicida es un médico o carnicero.

–Bien.

–Borra eso, primero quiero oír la teoría del forense.

–¿Qué?– Debía estar de broma L, le saltó un parpado a Beyond, Beyond tenía una urgencia y Elle estaba indeciso sobre si hacerle adivinanzas al forense o no. Lawliet se levantó y limpió las manos con un pañuelo que guardó en su bolsillo como muestra y le pidió la nota del homicidio la cual guardó también en otro bolsillo de la chaqueta.

–Bien, Quiero que vayas a la calle _Rushuall Bid_, número cuarenta y busques al Agente Raye Penber, dile que estoy en –Lawliet miró el nombre del callejón – _Buck's Row _y le comentes brevemente la situación. La calle _Rushuall Bid_ se encuentra en…

Se detuvo el detective pues al parecer en la orilla del callejón habían llegado un par de figuras, dos hombres. De hecho era Raye Penber y un hombrecillo delgado, encorvado, de un saco viejo que tenía un fuerte aroma a tabaco y algo ya grande, se podrían calcularle unos setenta años.

–Jefe, este hombre denuncia la aparición de un cadáver, iba a tomar notas pero al parecer ya se me han adelantado.

–Beyond, dale las notas al oficial –Ordenó Lawliet cosa que por supuesto no le agrado a B pero no puso queja ni cara, lo que le preocupaban eran dos cosas, primero, olvidar el asunto de la víctima y la otra era su padre ¿Qué iba a pasar?

Raye ya cargaba consigo algunas cosas para hacer la labor más fácil, traía una lámpara en mano, lupa, y algunos frascos por si requerían de tomar muestras. Lawliet en ese instante se tomó la molestia de preguntar un poco sobre la víctima, sobre si la conocía y demás, lo que daba como resultado sólo un par de pistas sobre la victima ya que el hombre no la conocía del todo, sólo sabía dónde trabajaba y cómo fue que la había encontrado. Resulta que no fue mucho tiempo antes de que Beyond y Elle la encontraran, cerca de diez minutos previos mientras se dirigía al trabajo con su compañero, ellos trabajaban en el puerto y por eso explicaba por qué su horario de trabajo fuera tan diferente al del resto. Si tan sólo hubieran estado allí algunas horas antes tal vez se pudo haber salvado a una inocente.

Ese ambiente era completamente desconocido para el menor de los Birthday, pero el mayor ya lo conocía y lo aborrecía, fueron más de veinte años en los que no pisaba un lugar como ese. Leonard detestaba el ocio, la haraganería, pero si había algo que se pudiera llevar las palmas eran los burdeles, las dos cosas que odiaba sumados a un ambiente de alcohol, cigarrillos y prostitutas. Leonard llevaba allí a su hijo para que notara la diferencia entre las mujeres con la clase que ya conocía, las pordioseras que se prostituían ya no por peniques, si no por pan, pan rancio, ginebra o ron, lo que fuera para que les llenara el estómago una noche y con las señoritas de la clase alta que estaba por conocer en la fiesta que asistirían en unos días más. Leonard estaba seguro que después de eso ya su hijo iba a estar más entusiasmado por la fiesta. Este plan fue espontáneo así que por primera vez en el tiempo en el que Beyond llevaba trabajando, Leonard fue a recoger al chico, además se dio su tiempo para hablar con el patrón de su hijo Roger en lo que la llovizna veraniega se detenía. Acto que no importó en lo absoluto al chico ya que la mujer del señor Roger le había obsequiado una taza de cocoa caliente, pan tibio con jalea de frutilla, hace siglos que no tomaba cocoa, ni pan con jalea de fresa (su favorita) y mucho menos con tanta calma.

Finalmente su momento había terminado y ahora ambos caminaban hacia la repugnante _Zona End Estend. _Era increíble como Londres cambiaba tan drásticamente. Para los hombres riquillos allí estaba la diversión, si sus esposas habían engordado bastante y ahora eran desagradables, si la presión del trabajo era demasiada, en ese lugar se podría uno liberar. Con hermosas mujeres podrías pasar una noche increíble, licor, perfumes, con enaguas que dejaban ver hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, escotes y cinturas sumamente estrechas. Eran corsés que cualquiera desearía desatar para ver las costillas de esas mujeres. ¿Cuáles son tus favoritas? ¿Te gustas rubias? ¿Morenas? ¿Pelirrojas? ¿Asiáticas? Oh, las japonesas son guapísimas ¿O te gustan más las negras? No importa ¡puedes tenerlas a todas! Solo paga algunas monedas, son tan pobres que hacen lo que sea al precio que sea, ellas se humillaran, las podrías hacer tragar mierda con tal de tener dinero para comer un día más.

Beyond y Leonard sacaron lo que tuviera de valor de las gabardinas e introdujeron en sus pantalones, querían parecer un poco más modestos y alejar la atención de los ladrones. Beyond se encontró con algo que no era suyo cuando metió su mano en su bolsillo para sacarlo con discreción, se trataba de la navaja de Roger. Leonard le puso una mano en el hombro a su hijo.

–Ya estamos lejos, mañana se la devuelves. Por hoy tenla cerca, en estos lugares no se puede uno fiar de nadie. –Sugirió a Beyond, él asintió.

Se adentraron a un burdel aparentando conocer el lugar, pasar desapercibidos, pero algo le inquietó a Beyond, traía encima una mirada, la buscó, era la de la estrella, una chiquilla que no rebasaba ni los diecisiete veranos en el escenario, de mirada violeta o magenta, estuvo seguro, estaba lo bastante lejos para no saber con exactitud, le parecía extraño ya que él sólo sabía de una persona que tuviera los ojos semejantes y ese alguien era él mismo, bonita sí pero se veía nerviosa. Sostuvo la mirada Beyond con su aire tétrico, sin alejarse de su padre. Parecía que con cada segundo que avanzaba el asunto la chica se iba aterrando hasta que dejó de cantar al ritmo en el que andaba, obvio, el público comenzaba a abuchearla. Beyond sonrió, la gente siempre hacia eso y eso a él enfermamente le gustaba.

"¡Llévame contigo!" habría gritado la hoja de plata si hubiera tenido voz.

Aki había visto toda la semana aquel puñal sobre su tocador, pero aquel día el brillo de luz de la luna tenía un resplandor peculiar, hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo descuidada que había sido: llevaba una semana saliendo a trabajar, sola y regresando en la madrugada, y hasta ese día sin llevar nada hasta el momento por si necesitaba defenderse. Se vistió con su disfraz de gitana, escondiendo el utensilio entre los pliegues de su falda. No había requerido de la fuerza bruta… pero por si acaso, y salió a las tinieblas de Londres, sirviéndose de las sábanas de cuerda para escalar por la ventana.

Alguien como Aki en teoría no tendría ninguna necesidad un trabajo, a fin de cuentas ya estaba casada, no ante la ley, pero sí ante la sociedad, y eso solucionaría su futuro de por vida. Por desgracia, ella no era esa clase de mujeres que se conforma con ser mantenida, era demasiado rebelde como para mantenerse al margen de las reglas que le dicte un esposo, y la sociedad entera. Casarse en ese momento, la haría ser una jovencita como cualquiera que se casó con un vejete cascarrabias como todas las jovencitas inglesas de su edad. En Japón definitivamente las cosas no eran mejores, pero podría huir a cualquier lugar, donde nadie supiera quién era, de dónde venía, quienes eran sus padres.

Pero obviamente necesitaba un plan. Fugarse de casa así nada más era estúpido, más si no tenía el dinero suficiente ni para pan.

Nadie, enfundada en ese disfraz, la habría reconocido nunca. Además a nadie le parecería raro que una mujer de la calaña de una gitana, entrara a "La Casa de Atrás" un conocido burdel donde además de que los caballeros de alcurnia iban a divertirse un rato con las más hermosas criaturas del bajo mundo, podías conseguir opio fácilmente.

-Llegas tarde-fueron las palabras de bienvenida de Brigitte, la madame del burdel. Una mujer con cara de maestra de ballet de malas pulgas y modales de verdulera.

-Buenas noches-le respondió Aki, sin inmutarse.

-Ya deja de hacerte la chistosa y ven para acá-dijo, tomándola del brazo sin ser brusca- Polly, ven acá-le dijo a otra, rubia y de manera más brusca, encaminándolas a ambas a su oficina.- ¿Es tan necesario que vengas tan mugrosa para acá? Asustas a los clientes-le preguntó Brigitte a Aki, desnudándola con la ayuda de la prostituta.

-Ya le dije, que entre menos llame la atención y más me teman, nadie intentará hacerme nada en la calle-le respondió Aki con serenidad-Usted sabe que van a pagar muy bien por mi ¿no es así?

-Claro, claro, pero no estaría nada mal que cuidaras tu aspecto-dijo quitándole los restos de su exagerado delineador, y tallando de manera brusca sus labios. Aki se quejo

-¡Con cuidado, que mis labios sí están así de colorados!-la otra chica, Polly, soltó un bufido despectivo. Ella solía ser la preferida de Brigitte, hasta que Aki y su virginidad se cruzaron en su camino, además de que a ella, los cuarenta años ya la habían alcanzado, mientras que Aki seguía siendo la pequeña y joven. Aki lo sabía, pero no por eso intentaba tenerle lástima a Polly, lo único que pedía era que hicieran bien su trabajo.

-Y sí no quieres correr riesgos ¿Por qué no te quedas a vivir ya aquí?-le preguntó la madame

-Ya le dije que no me quedaré aquí hasta no obtener lo que me toca, por el momento sólo cantaré por lo que me paga-le respondió Aki sin repudio alguno. Primera mentira: apenas se cerrara el trato con la persona que deseara poseerla por primera vez, huiría con todo el dinero.

Corset, perfume, un poco más de maquillaje, tacones altos, belladona bajo sus ojos, unos cuantos bucles en su cabello y eso era todo.

Podía salir a escena –cosa que no servía de mucho pues sus otras compañeras estaban ocupadas en coito, orgías, felaciones, cunnilingus, entre otras gracias- pero las condiciones eran: parecer lo más infantil e inocente posible, no conversar con nadie si Polly no estaba presente, y si alguien le hacía algún tipo de propuesta, debía fingir apenarse, y darse la vuelta, pero encima de todo: no darle a nadie nada gratis, ni siquiera un abrazo.

_Marry me, he said, through his rotten teeth, bad breath, and then_

_Marry me instead of that strapping young goatherd, but when_

_I was in his bed, and my father had sold me_

_I knew I hadn't any choice, hushed my voice, did what any girl would do and_

_When I'm beheaded at least I was wedded_

_And when I am buried at least I was married_

_I'll hide my behavior with wine as my savior…_

Rondaban casi las dos de la madrugada, faltaban dos horas para que ella pudiera volver a casa, era su última canción para un grupo de ebrios y agotados fornicados, cuando entraron dos hombres, ambos atractivos a su manera, ambos con marcadas ojeras, uno mucho mayor que el otro, probablemente su padre o algún tío. Llevaba el tiempo suficiente como para saber que cuando algunos hombres cumplían la mayoría de edad, sus familiares o amigos, los llevaban a esa clase de lugares, para "hacerlos hombres" pero parecía ser que ellos no estaban ahí por eso. El mayor, tenía una clara cara de enfado y repugnancia, y al otro parecía simplemente no importarle.

Entonces algo ocurrió: la mirada de Aki, y de aquel joven, se cruzaron, un escalofrió la hizo quedarse sin aliento. Por romántico que esto suene, no debe malinterpretarse. Era como si una voz interior hubiera gritado a todo pulmón, desgarradoramente. Tal fue su sobresalto, que se interrumpió, y se quedó callada

-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó Polly, desdeñosa. Entonces salió desde su ensimismamiento.

-No, nada-le respondió Aki, con una sonrisa estúpida y entonces dijo en un tono infantil e ingenuo dirigiéndose a su escasa audiencia-es que entre tanto galán como que no es difícil distraerse- algunos rieron, otros por la ebriedad, vitorearon, pero la cosa estaba clara Aki no se iba a dejar humillar ni en momentos de terror.

Le diría a Brigitte que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y que necesitaba descansar apenas terminara su canción. Algo le decía que si valoraba su vida, lo mejor que podía hacer era irse.

…_But, oh, what beautiful things I'll wear_

_What beautiful dresses and hair_

_I'm lucky to share his bed_

_Especially since I'll soon be dead_

_What beautiful things I'll wear_

_What beautiful dresses and hair_

_I'm lucky to share his bed_

_So why do I wish I was..._

Entró a los cambiadores, y tan rápido como pudo, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, se fue dejando a Polly en el vestíbulo, Brigitte quien sabe dónde estaba, pero no importa tenía que irse pronto.

Como pudo, se deshizo del corset y los tacones, se calzó los zapatos, su vestido viejo, cuando de pronto, algo se aferró fuerte a sus cabellos, dejándola contra el tocador. Empezó a forcejear e intentar golpear a la que creía agresora, por desgracia, la superioridad de fuerzas le hizo ver que su agresor era un hombre, probablemente un cliente ebrio.

-Quédate quieta, puta-le ordenó una voz al oído, ronca y fría. Era como escuchar a un _shinigami_, tanto así que por un momento, pensó en rendirse y aceptar lo que viniera, pero su temple y orgullo eran mayores, así que siguió zarandeándose. Su agresor, tiró fuerte de su cabello, azotándola un par de veces contra la pared-¡te dije que te estés quieta! bastarda-le ordenó, casi gruñendo. Sin soltarla del cabello, la atrajo hacia él, mientras que con la otra, le apretó la tráquea con fuerza, tanta que de pronto ya no podía pensar con claridad. Le dolía la cabeza y de pronto le empezaron a llorar los ojos. Parecía el fin, hasta que su pierna dio con algo que creía olvidado, alargo el brazo, de un solo golpe, terminó por cortar su largo cabello ébano, para librarse por un lado, y de otro golpe, la clavó en la pierna de aquel hombre.

Dio un grito, soltándola, y después, pudo observarle el rostro. Era exactamente el mismo muchacho de mirada siniestra

-¿Qué carajo está pasando aquí?-escuchó la voz de Polly, acercándose. Ni de chiste iba a quedarse, se aproximó a la ventana, y salió escabulléndose por esta.

Gruñó el joven al ver que su presa se escapaba, pero algo que no iba a permitir era que la segunda fuera a abrir la boca con su padre o la policía, sin pensarlo dos veces de tiró de su cabello para ponerle el cuello bajo su navaja de barbero de izquierda a derecha, la sangre de la arteria que lleva la sangre al cerebro salpicaría mucho, si lo hacía diferente se iban a manchar de sangre.

Mientras la chica se desangraba soltó.

–Eso fue lo que debieron de haber sentido los críos que tiraste a la basura. Así que tomemos esto por el lado bueno, despajaros de un tiro, una chismosa y una asesina se van al infierno.

¿De qué estaba hablando el chico? Fue el último pensamiento de la prostituta.

Había sido una noche muy larga. Al volver a casa, tuvo que hacerlo con discreción. Calentó el agua ella misma, como había estado haciendo, y tomó un baño largo, además de que se examinó a ver si no quedaban restos de la pelea de la noche, aparte del más obvio, su cabello, que había terminado claramente mal cortado (el lado derecho era largo hasta su hombro y el izquierdo corto hasta su mejilla) aunque no le molestaba del todo, de hecho se veía bien, extravagante, pero bien.

Sabía que la iban a regañar por eso, pero a fin de cuentas eso era lo de menos. Un moretón en su cara o peor, en el cuello y estaría en severos problemas, pero no pasaba de un par de rasguños que mentiría diciendo que talló con demasiada fuerza. Y ahora sólo quedaba fingir que estuvo durmiendo como lirón toda la noche.

Con un falso justificante Sayu tuvo que faltar de nuevo al colegio, fue un alivio porque se salvó de un examen que no tuvo tiempo de estudiar por estar planeando con Lawliet. Lawliet le había comprado un sombrero nuevo, uno rosado con florecillas blancas, un par de plumas y listones color blancos hermosos, acentuaba el rubor natural de sus mejillas y le quedaba precioso para una castaña como ella. Ese día lo iba a usar junto con un vestido rosa con blanco, unos guantes de encaje blancos, con un collar de perlas cultivadas. Se veía preciosa con su cabello recogido y su flequillo de lado, parecía una muñeca de aparador. Besó con cariño el retrato de su hermano Light.

–Deséame suerte. –Rogó.

Ya había tomado su desayuno, una rebanada de pan tibio con mantequilla, un exquisito té sabor jazmín, una manzana cortada en trocitos y con miel por encima. Por última vez se miraba en el espejo, aplicó un maquillaje rosado en sus labios y un perfume delicioso de rosas con fresa.

Tras salir apretando el paso sin correr, sin despertar sospecha de la travesura tamaño Bigben que estaba por realizar. Se encaminó hacia las calles memorizando el lugar donde debería esperar que un coche con caballos blancos, se paseara por allí, para después correr por el callejón hasta llegar al otro extremo y así conseguir su encuentro con la rebelde. Todo esto le parecía tan lindo, tantas molestias sólo para su primer encuentro, sentía tal emoción que ni William Shakespeare podría imaginárselo, era mejor que Romeo y Julieta y La fierecilla domada juntos. Revisó su reloj por lo menos una millonada de veces para asegurarse de que fuera lo suficiente temprano.

A Matsuda no le quedaba bien el traje, le habían prestado un traje de oficial, de aquellos que van por las calles haciendo guardia y no el que él estaba acostumbrado a usar, le quedaba grande pero tuvo que conformarse con eso ya que fue preparado de un día para otro sin darle oportunidad a Akira de que sospechara de semejante audacia. Se puso un sombrero azul, para darse los últimos toques. Después se preparó él mismo el desayuno, uno inglés ya saben, de esos que tienen dos salchichas, un par de rebanadas de pan, dos huevos, un poco de tocino, y café. Justo Ahora se arrepentía de haber comido tanto.

Salió de casa tras también darle de desayunar al minino que le hacía compañía al japonés, se llamaba Kokoro-tan, se trataba de un gatito albino de ojos preciosos y verdes con pelaje corto pero sumamente suave. Kokoro-tan agradeció con un ronroneo por la leche que le daba su amo y restregó su cabeza en la pierna del japonés.

Matsuda se dirigió hacia su posición entre las carretas, carromatos y carruajes que se paseaban por las calles. Pasó cerca de la menor de los Yagami y la chica le guiñó el ojo para después ocultar una sonrisa con su abanico, Matsuda se sonrojó tanto que tuvo que evadir la mirada de la chica mejor corrió para posarse frente a la puerta de un comercio de una forma rígida.

Lawliet ahora mismo se sentía un poco preocupado, se arreglaba según a como le había dicho Sayu que hiciera, pero en su cabeza pensaba en el acontecimiento de la madrugada. Era una lástima que este par de asuntos se le vinieran tan juntos, él en ese momento deseaba ver lo que ocurría seguramente que Beyond se sentía sumamente mal y él allí tratando de conquistar a una señorita berrinchuda. Se veía al espejo mientras acomodaba su cabello y aplicaba la loción pero en su actitud se le notaba un tanto apagado, es que era obvio, antes que el trabajo estaba la familia ¿no? Pero pensar en que la hazaña de hoy podría salvar a muchas personas. Después detuvo en seco sus pensamientos, lo viera por donde lo viera su escala de prioridades ahora estaba sumamente revuelta. Ayer había dejado de lado a su tío en quién sabe qué condiciones por alguien que ya estaba muerta y que lo crea o no podría seguir allí en ese callejón todo el día siguiente. Además Raye podría haberse hecho cargo.

Verse al espejo, con el cabello cepillado un poco hacia atrás con algunos cabellos al frente le hacían ver bien pero también se sentía extraño como si no fuera él, y es que así era. Lawliet nunca se fijaba en su apariencia, nunca se arreglaba del todo, nunca hacia eso. Y también esto le trajo una sensación extraña como si esto de alguna manera lo volviera a vivir, se llevó una mano a la mejilla solo palpando con sus dedos, como la vez en que Amane lo había abofeteado.

Se alejó del baño, estaba todo listo.

Cuando las chaperonas fueron a despertarla por la mañana, armaron un gran escándalo por su pelo.

-¡Akira Kikuchi!

-Sí mamá, ya sé, fue muy tonto de mi parte-le respondió en un tono muy monótono-pero pensé que tenía las puntas de mi cabello muy descuidadas, y pensé que podría repararlo yo sola

-¡Pero mírate nada más! ¿Cómo se supone que vayamos hoy con Lawliet-_san_? –aquello fue como si le hubieran tirado agua fría encima

-¿Qué?-su madre, sonrió maléficamente, como niña traviesa que se salió con la suya

-No creerías que te íbamos a decir nada así nada más ¿verdad? Sabíamos que ibas a intentar fugarte. Tu padre acordó que no te dijéramos nada, y así podríamos decírtelo de sorpresa.

Aki ahora, estaba tan enfadada que ya no podía ni mirarla. Le dieron ganas de abofetearla. Estuvo trabajando en un burdel toda una semana. Había estado a punto de morir la noche anterior, para nada.

Todo había sido para nada.

Una vez intentó ahogarse en la bañera, pero a pesar de todo, Aki no era ni lo bastante valiente, ni lo suficientemente cobarde para recurrir a la medida excesiva de entregarse a un _shinigam_i así como así. Hombre, si las cosas hubieran sido así de fáciles, no habría puesto resistencia alguna con el muchacho que la atacó en el vestidor.

Al menos se sentía más tranquila al saber que el muchacho había asesinado a Polly. Se enteró aquella mañana. Una de las criadas que llevaba el desayuno –quien parecía una enorme gallina que cacareaba muy fuerte- le contó al señor Kikuchi lo ocurrido en uno de los barrios bajos, le habló del burdel –del que el señor embajador había escuchado hablar previamente- y le contó que por la madrugada se escuchó un griterío, y al poco rato había llegado la policía con tan mala suerte que el malhechor ya había huido. Una de las prostitutas había sido brutalmente asesinada, era algo tan aterrador pensar en la malicia de un ser que obrara de esa forma, el cadáver era completamente exhibido, como si la intención fuera que la gente viera algo semejante o quizá el asesino no fue muy listo para esconderla. La madame –Brigitte- había sido arrestada como sospechosa y el lugar había sido clausurado y muchas de esas mujeres de relajada moral habían sido echadas a la calle.

Suena muy cruel y ¿por qué no? hasta egoísta de parte de Aki, mostrar tan poca sensibilidad por la madame, por Polly, y en general por las chicas del burdel, mientras que ella seguía siendo la bondadosa hija del embajador de Japón, con su intachable moral, algo a lo que no le dio mucha importancia. Sin embargo cuando escuchó a una de las criadas decir aquello se sintió aliviada de enterarse de la muerte de otra en su lugar. Y pues que "La Casa de Atrás" cerrara, no era tan malo. Había suficientes burdeles en Londres como para que las chicas pudieran conseguir trabajo en otro lado o su libertad. Lamentaba lo de Brigitte. Nunca le pagó.

Ahora con mayor razón debía fugarse. Si de verdad el plan era casarla con el jefe de policía, era obvio que correría más peligro. A ningún delincuente le gusta ser perseguido, ni que le quieran poner un alto, y quitará del camino a todo aquel que quiera impedirlo, empezando por la gente que "ama" Necesitaba un plan de acción, efectivo y rápido.

Pero mientras, debían vestirle y arreglarle para estar presentable ante el señor Lawliet y su familia.

Lawliet a diferencia de sus cómplices, él no había desayunado nada, y el olor de los comercios cercanos al mercado no le revolvió el estómago. Sin embargo al pasar por la frutería miró las manzanas rojas como el vino y el recuerdo de su amigo le invadió. De mala gana eso era lo que había elegido para primer alimento del día, una manzana que tuvo que abandonar al ver un par de hermanos mugrientos pidiendo limosna, uno de ocho años y el otro ni los cinco veranos alcanzaba. Les obsequió una moneda y la manzana a los mendigos. Agitó la cabeza borrándose por un instante lo ocurrido ahora e ignorando las gracias y los buenos deseos mencionados por los niños. Él pasó frente a los lugares para verificar que todo estuviera perfectamente bien, que Sayu estuviera en su lugar, la felicitó por su atuendo, y tenía razón, quedaba perfectamente el sombrero con su vestido, repasó también sus planes con Matsuda por que le veía nervioso, pero al final todo quedó bien gravado. Hubo preguntas con respecto de las direcciones en las que podría llegar a correr la novia pero todo quedó aclarado en el momento porque había policías cómplices en las calles en las que no quería que la novia entrara para que ella sólo se dirigiera hacia la calle en la que querían que corriera. No fue difícil, lo difícil iba a ser el trabajo de L, lo cual era cortejar a una chica. Hago una pausa, Lawliet ya lo había intentado muchas veces con Amane, pero la rubia sólo tenía ojos para un hombre intocable para ella ¿Qué podría hacer él con una chiquilla que no quería escuchar razones? Bueno, claro también ahora tenía a alguien que le orientara un poco y en ese alguien él tenía esperanzas. Sayu.

Negocios, negocios y más negocios, de vez en cuando los embajadores dirigían alguna palabra a su hija, cosa que al parecer estaba bien recibida por ella ya que estaba tan enojada que no quería ni hablar ni una sola palabra, era como si ella misma hubiera decidido arrancarse la lengua. Para muchas chicas eso de casarse con alguien que promete dinero, pelucas, vestidos, platillos asombrosos y una vida llena de lujos era prácticamente un sueño, como el cuento de Cenicienta hecho realidad. Pero para ella era como una historia de horror, él solo pensar en que tendría que besar a un vejete y traer al mundo uno o dos hijos de alguien como él le daba una sensación de asco terrible. Definitivamente debía hacer algo lo que fuera, si no ella misma se encargaría de poner las reglas una vez casados. Además, apenas atada por un anillo a un ancianito, sus padres ya no podrían interferir en su vida, es más estaba considerando seriamente en que si no podría zafarse antes de casarse podría esperar un poco de tiempo, encontrarle dinero o sacar la mayor cantidad de su marido para después huir con eso a hacer su vida en algún lugar.

Pero por ahora oraba a alguna divinidad para que la salvara antes de que estuviera condenada. Sus oraciones fueron escuchadas. Un golpe bruto hizo que todos saltaran de sus asientos que el señor Kikuchi se golpeara la cabeza con el techo del carro y reclamara.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Reclamó.

–Un agujero, necesito que todos salgan del coche ahora– Dijo el chofer tratando de calmar a sus caballos.

Akira sonrió victoriosa.

No pasó mucho tiempo, realmente. Sus padres estaban ocupados discutiendo en japonés, que si la mentalidad de los ingleses, que si Lawliet-_san_ se enfadaría, que qué impresión le darían a la familia. No importaba.

Aki cuando ellos no se dieron cuenta, salió corriendo tan rápido como podía – con los tacones, el corset, el pesado vestido y las abarrotadas calles londinenses, era casi un milagro- empujaba, movía, tiraba y pocas veces se detenía a disculparse. No era precisamente el momento para ser gentiles. Sin embargo, ya que no todo en esta vida podía ser color de rosa, un inesperado suceso cambió sus planes. Un curioso, simpático y absurdo objeto: un lindo sombrero, que de pronto tenía en los brazos. No vio quien se lo dio, ni se dio cuenta de cómo lo obtuvo, y así se detuvo en seco con tan mala suerte que una chiquilla en ese momento gritó:

-¡Socorro! ¡Policía! ¡Me han robado!-gritaba-¡Pronto! ¡Atrapen a esa ladrona! ¡Atrápenla!- supo de inmediato que se referían a ella. De pronto ya estaba involucrada en otro crimen "No es justo" pensó apenas escuchó el silbato y nuevamente salió huyendo despavorida. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue arrojar el sombrero mientras corría

-¡Ha habido un error! ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver!-gritaba la morena al correr.

Mientras tanto, varios metros atrás, la joven Sayu, había ido en busca del sombrero. Habría sido una lástima que un sombrero tan bonito se hubiera echado a perder entre la gente. Lo sacudió un poco para quitarle el polvo y poniéndoselo. Al menos su parte ya había terminado. Solo esperaba que Matsuda no se emocionara con el papel y se le pasara la mano con la persecución.

-¡Buena suerte!-dijo, aunque casi para sí, dirigiéndole esos deseos a L.


End file.
